Reprieve: Phoenix
by WGAnubis
Summary: Nathan and Alucard are gone, Seras is apathetic so what can be worse? How about dealing with demons and a hunter trained to remove them that doesnt remember his past. Story complete.
1. Remembrance

Title: Reprieve: Phoenix

Wow, Vol 3 of the Reprieve serise. I never thought i would do a sequal and look where it's landed me, a trilogy. Im not going to say that this will be the last of the story but at the same time im not going to say i know what i plan for in the next volume. IF you guys like how the story have been going, do you think i should continue after this story to a Vol 4? Anyway, Enjoy: Reprieve3: Phoenix

I Don't know Hellsing. Just my characters that I create, careful, there cursed, no touchy.

Takes place three months after the events of Reprieve: Secret weapon. (Dedicated to the fans of the first two stories)

–After the first sin of man God created a group of protectors after Adam and Eve procreated for a time. These Guardians were ordered to strike down any demon that tried to attack or bring harm to man. They were able to procreate from the population of man, but from that population came the will that God had given man, as well as the sin of man. From this sin, the Guardians became corrupt and soughed power for their own ends.

God punished them by making them weak in the light, made silver deadly to them and removed them as the protectors of his children. Not all of the former protectors wished to betray their creator and so when a former guardian died that had followed their original mission of protecting man from either demons or former guardians they would be admitted into Heaven instead of being condemned to hell.

As for the new protectors, they were hand picked by God himself instead of allowing the fellow protectors to decide. Armed with super human strength, the ability to bend fire to their will, send demons to the abyss threw gates and several other abilities they became the new Guardians of man against the fallen angels. Allowed to only function for five hundred years before returning to Heaven from Earth they became know as the phoenix....–

Order 1: Remembrance

(Seras point of view)

Their both gone now. Alucard, my master, then a fellow Nosfarutu that sired me. Closely followed his status became companion as I became his equal in power. A Regenerator nicknamed Sword Dancer, Paladin Alexander Anderson, took him from me. The resurrected priest that both Alucard and myself had killed when I became mortal again for a few days. He is still around, tattooed in Latin phrases that increase the abilities his already powerful body. All I have left of Alucard is his other Jackal and a spare set of his sunglasses, his body had been weighed down and thrown into the ocean, ensuring he would never return.

Nathan, my childhood friend, best friend threw high school, future husband. He thought me dead the night I was turned by Alucard in Cheddar. All that remains of that town is burnt out buildings scattered about the landscape. In his grief over my supposed demise he ventured to Vatican City in attempts to find out why God had decided to take me from him. The Iscariot found him, learned about his connection to me and turned him, like Anderson, into a regenerator. He's dead now as well, not by the hands of an enemy, but by mine at his request. The Iscariot's chains were too strong to allow him to break free and let me embrace him in my arms and in the darkness. He rests peacefully nearby now; I visit his grave nearly every night. Though, in time that will fade as well.

I'm all alone now, the sole vampire under my master's control. I don't know why or when I started to call Sir Integra master but it felt right when it started to happen. I don't know when I moved into Alucard's room as well though I do know why. It was to, in some sense feel closer to the former no life king.

I can feel my masters call, a new mission. I can only hope that an Iscariot agent is involved, in some way it puts me at peace when I kill one of Maxwell's lackeys though their nothing compared to Anderson. I just want to show him the pain he caused me when I took my loves life. Getting out of Alucard's old throne I opened a portal to my master's office and entered, I can only hope that the mission involves a Vatican agent.

P-O1-R/

Seras stood by Nathan's grave. On top of visiting every night, she would come here before a mission. Alucard would have said it was foolish, even though he was gone now as well. Things had changed sense that night, not that Hellsing had lost one of their best agents, or that Seras had lost her fiancée, but that had changed in Seras herself. In the three months sense it had happened she had grown just as cold as the snow that was falling now. She nether enjoyed or hated her job at killing ghouls and vampires. Her only bright point was causing pain to the Vatican.

"Hi Nathan, wish me luck. I'm going on another mission, just another clean up, doubt ill run into anyone challenging. Watch over me okay." The young vampire rose up from he spot next to the grave, for a moment she wondered if Nathan could hear what she said. Sighing, she headed towards the rest of her team, time to go on another mission.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Abandoned crack house, downtown London

No attempt was made to hide the gunshots in the building. If anyone asked, it would be blamed on a terrorist group that the police had encountered. That seemed to fly in this day and age. Inside the building Hellsing troops were engaged in taking down waves of ghouls, former drug junkies that a vampire had stumbled upon. Seras on the other hand, was upstairs, taking out the trash.

"What's a hot little one like you doing with the humans?" The freak asked cooly, a semi automatic hand gun in his hand, though pointed down. Seras remained silent, as her face betrayed nothing. No fear, hatred, ignorance, arrogance or any other emotion played across her face as she continued to advance towards the freak, Jackal and Redeemer both in hand.

"Okay that's close enough." The freak said as he raised his handgun at the still approaching Hellsing agent. "I said that's close enough bitch."

Seras stopped, then faded from the room. The freak was confused for a minute, where did she go? He felt something hard press up against his skull, even with vampire like speed he still couldn't turn in time as Seras opened fire and sent a bullet straight into his brain. The freak collapsed into a pile of ash as the bullet continued to make its way into the doorframe. Seras sighed; no Vatican agents would come this deep into London tonight. They had appeared less and less over the past three months. Maybe they realized she was a major threat now and wouldn't dare send one of theirs across the boarder, fat chance to that.

"All ghouls and freaks silenced, commence with clean up." one of the commanders said over the teams comm's.

Seras looked down at the pile of ash that used to be the freak. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." she mumbled, thoughts of Alucard and Nathan raced threw her mind. She sighed as she opened a dark portal back to Hellsing, she would let the soldiers take care of the mess.

Time Stamp: Several minutes after Seras left for mission

Location: Hellsing memorial graveyard

The darkness of night remained undisturbed in the graveyard. Even in night there was beauty here, though one would also say they would feel ill at ease with such a picture. The bare trees gently swayed in the wind as the snow continued to fall, adding to the already accumulated blanket of white. An owl hooted in the distance, one of the few creatures of the night that both man and undead thought of fondly, a truly silent killer.

By Nathan's grave however, something was happening. A small pool of water had begun to form over the ground that Nathan now rested in. slowly the water and surrounding snow began to steam off, exposing the frozen grass on the ground. For a brief moment the grass revived and became lush green from the heat before it began to dry out. The heat continued to intensify when suddenly the ground erupted in an explosion. Fire burst forth from the ground like a plant breaking the surface of the dirt. Fireballs of all sizes went flying into the air and landing on the wet snow, some landed on the trees, causing them to catch fire. A few others leaped farther into the night sky.

In the distance, one of the maids in the Hellsing mansion had seen the explosion and was busy looking for Walter and some of the soldiers that had remained to put the fire out.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Hellsing memorial graveyard

Seras emerged from the portal right outside the Mansion. The night was still fairly young and it had stopped snowing. To add to that the clouds had quickly retreated thanks to the wind revealing the nightly show of stars. Something about the cold winter nights seemed to make the small specks of light and crescent moon shine even brighter, making the moons features more pronounced.

Sears decided to talk a short walk, the freezing temperature didn't bother her, heck she could walk around in summer attire and not notice the cold. As she rounded the corner she was surprised to see a large number of the troops over in the graveyard. As she approached she also felt the presence of Sir Integra among the men as well. "Master?"

Integra turned to face her servant, a hint of anger played across her face, not towards Seras but at the situation. "Seras, it seems that the Iscariot's arrogance knows no end."

Seras looked passed Integra towards what the soldiers were occupied with, several of the men were carrying fire extinguishers on their backs, putting out small flames that had attached themselves to the trees. Walter stood near an impressively sized hole, directing other soldiers. She watched, as a group of the soldiers holstered out the remains of an all to familiar tombstone inscribed on the stone were two simple words: phoenix among…

"Nathan…" Seras walked over to the large hole, it was easily twice the size of Nathan's coffin. Looking down she saw a few soldiers walking around with various items, one looked like he was carrying a rad meter, the other seemed to be looking for any other pieces from the tombstone.

"Miss Victoria, my condolences. It sickens me to think that someone would desecrate the dead, let alone young West's." Walter said the moment he noticed Seras standing along side him. Her face remained neutral; yet her fists were in tight balls, ready to strike at anything that got in her way.

'It wasn't enough for you bastards that I had to kill Nathan, you just had to destroy his body as well didn't you…' Seras thought as she turned and walked away.

"Seras…" Integra called out. "Don't think that we will let Iscariot get away with this vandalism, we will restore his resting place for him."

Seras was silent for a moment. "Do as you wish, my master, Nathan died awhile ago, he has no need for such monuments, neither do I." Seras said before fading away to her room.

Integra turned to Walter and the rest of the soldiers as they continued their work. "Walter, find out how the hell Iscariot performed this act of disgust, and I don't care what Seras said, remake West's tombstone, I wont allow the Iscariot think that we will submit to their terrorism."

"Very good Sir Integra."

Time Stamp: Present, one month after destruction of Nathan's tomb

Location: Vampire hunting mission, high threat level

Seras walked along the hallway, blood seemed to have been used to paint the walls red, the stench was overpowering even for her vampire nose. It wasn't that it was sending her into bloodlust, quite the opposite in fact. The blood was old, months old and yet still gave off a stench. The smell however, was enough for the human soldiers to don on their breathing masks in some attempt to dampen the foul stench.

"Damn maggot vampires.." one of the soldiers said under his breath.

"Agreed, captain..." Seras replied to the obvious remark that wasn't meant for anyone's ears.

The team continued on, no ghouls, no remains other than the blood splatter on the walls. It was like some vampire had gone on a drinking splurge, was a messy eater and then decided to remove the bodies. Something about this hunt felt wrong, a typical vampire, freak or naturally sired, would have ghouls patrolling the area. Well that wasn't true, her former master Alucard thought of ghouls as slaves that only a pathetic vampire would use. What that what they faced? A vampire that thought the same as Alucard once did? Only vampires of great power seemed to think that way. Was that what she faced now? It didn't matter, a mission was a mission, her master Integra wouldn't send her on something this dangerous, then again she was the only vampire in their deployment at the moment.

A feeling of darkness swept threw her and the human troops suddenly like a flood.

"This doesn't feel right..." one of the troops said. Indeed it didn't. True vampires could project a feeling of dread, but this, this felt like pure unadulterated darkness.

"Hold here, ill go in the rest of the way. Shoot anything that comes back through the hall that isn't me."

"Understood, will wait for a response Victoria, good hunting." Seras didn't bother to respond, such sentiment and good luck wishes held nothing for her anymore. She continued down the repulsive hallway, all the while the feeling of darkness seemed to grow.

P-O1-R/

Seras emerged from the hallway, a little relieved that the room wasn't in the same fashion as the hallway. "Well, well, well, what's this? A fallen guardian actually doing what she is supposed to do?" Something said in the darkness. Seras looked around, strangely the darkness didnt seem to give way to her vampire vision, as if the darkness itself had taken on mass and wasn't affected by a presence of light. Seras remained silent.

"Don't feel like talking girl? Very well, I don't mind your silence though that is all that you be capable of expressing after this." The figure said as it stepped out of the darkness, revealing his bodies features. Standing on the other side of the room was a boy not much older than eleven.

"You? But your still just a boy..." Seras said, thoughts of Helena flew through her mind, the old vampire forever trapped in the body of a young child. What had this boy done to warrant becoming undead in such a young body.

"Yes this body belonged to a boy, but its mine now. Are you going to do anything about it, fallen guardian?"

Seras ignored the boys taunts, if the gore that was behind her was his doing, than he had already lost his humanity, time to end his existence. She raised the redeemer and fired her silver rounds straight into the boys chest. Nothing happened, they didn't even seem to phase him.

"Please, you thought I was a fallen guardian? Well, considering we haven't shown ourselves in such a long time could explain it." The boy said as he raised his arm and a way of power seemed to emanate from the limb, sending Seras into the wall where the doorway once was.

"What the devil are you?" Seras said as she picked herself up from the wall and ejected the silver rounds from her guns. She would need explosive rounds if silver didn't affect this undead.

"Ha, well you have it right somewhat. I am one of those case out of heaven, sent to hell because I followed lucifer."

"Whatever you think you are, it doesn't matter to me. When this is over one of us will be dead." Seras said as she fired at the approaching boy with the new bullets. The same event happened, he remained unfazed as he approached.

"Well, it wont be fun if you don't know what's going to kill you...." The boy said as he stopped, and sent his head into a full three sixty role. "Convinced now?"

For the first time in a long while, Seras felt an emotion come up threw the ice she had erected between herself and the emotions, primal fear. "Hmm, your strong, you might be more fun to posses than kill..." the boy sneered.

Seras emptied the remaining bullets into the demon even though previous attempts proved futile. It just sighed, waiting for her to finish firing the pair of guns in her hands. "Finished? Can we get on with this?"

Seras cracked her fingers, turning them into claw like weapons, she wouldn't go down without a fight. With a swipe, she left several deep cuts in the demons face, blood flowed freely from the several wounds. Reaching over it touched the cuts, then to the hand, blood covered it in a metallic red before he shook the liquid off and laughed. "I'm sorry, what that supposed to..."

A crash was heard over head as something broke threw a sky light. Something landed behind them, among the broken glass. Slowly the being rose up, glass falling off of him. The intruder wore a black trench coat with sleeves cut off. Below that a type of grey armor seemed to protect the upper part of his chest. His legs were strapped with the same material, covering his pants. Knives of various materials strapped in a row around his legs, reflected what little light was in the room. His main weapons were so strange. A pair of single edged swords attached to his lower arms ran up the length and a little past his head, giving him a predatory look. Where the skin met the bands that held the blades to his arms were dark colored lines that riven throughout his arms and up towards his chest. A device partly covered his face, his right eye had some sort of display over it while his mouth and chin were covered by some sort of breathing apparatus. His pure white hair was spiked in a short fashion, several bangs hung across his face.

"How interesting, the old and new guardians." The demon said as he changed his approach to the intruder. The man in black and grey remained still, his body features save for one eye were covered. The demon charged at the intruder, who remained motionless. At the last second he sidestepped and maneuvered his right arm to bring the weapon to bear. The demon, in his speed couldn't stop from running into the blade, as his body was pressing into the weapon the intruder pulled his arm towards himself, cutting deep into the demons body.

Still using the momentum from his first attack he turned completely around, with the other blade attached to his arm he swung completely around, decapitating the body of the possessed body. Coming to a full stop he looked down at the body and aimed his hand, palm open, to the body and waited. Seras was about to say something when the body convulsed, then again, a wave of energy exploded from chest, pushing the intruder away.

The energy took shape, a horrific looking creature floated above the body. It screamed out when it realized it could not retake the boy. Slowly it looked over at Seras and flew towards her. She didn't need to be told what its intentions were, using her own powers she tried to push it away, it didn't work.

It was within arms reach of her when a light came from behind it, fire quickly approached and grabbed hold of its limbs like chains and held it, the demons face a few inches away from her own. Standing a dozen feet away stood the intruder, the fire coming from one of his hands. The fire burned perfectly suspended in the air and broke off in five separate smaller steams of fire, one holding each limb of the demon. Slowly the fire like rope began to retract, pulling the demon away from Seras.

With his other hand he snapped his fingers. Slowly a whirlpool of darkness opened, when the demon saw the portal it began to struggle against the fire like chains and cursed in strange tongues. The intruder however, wasn't fazed by the demons shouts.

"You should have stayed in hell where you belonged demon." That voice... "Now, enter the abyss." With that, the intruder closed his hand that the fire was coming from. The binds that held the demon above the portal disappeared, dropping it into the portal. With an inhuman scream it tried for a moment to scratch at the ground to keep from falling in. The intruder walked over to the struggling beast, he looked down at it, under the mask his face showed nothing but disgust, possessing a young boy, the abyss seemed to good for the fallen angel.

Pulling his leg back he kicked the demon square in the face and watched it fall before the portal closed, sealing the demon to its eternal prison.

P-O1-R/

The two stood looking at each other, the intruder that saved Seras from whatever that, that thing would have done said nothing for a moment before turning and walking away. "Hold it!"

Seras leveled the Jackal at the apparent demon slayer. He stopped, turned and looked at her, his eye looked as if he was surprised to see her, but that look quickly faded away. "Take your mask off." it wasn't a request.

The slayer remained silent, his arms unmoving. He just stood there in the same way he did when he first appeared. "Last chance, do it or I will shoot."

Like a statue he stood unmoving, not caring to comply with Seras' threats. She opened fire. The bullets sped towards im, screaming as they cut threw the air, a few inches from the slayers body they erupted into flames and fell, the silver bullets laid in their liquid state on the floor.

"Next time, bring a sword and a binding spell when you go demon hunting. Demons aren't affected by bullets or silver." with that, the slayer erupted into a pillar of flame and flew up threw the skylight, leaving a shocked Seras behind. Had she imagined his voice? Could it have been him? No, he was lost months ago. She looked over at the remains of the boy, what the hell happened tonight?

Authors Note:

Before anyone says that Seras is OCC remember this, Alucard is gone, Nathan is dead by her own hand, and Anderson is still walking around stronger than he ever has been before. On top of that she now has to deal with this new guy and potental demons. Id say that would qualify for her current state of not caring about what happens either way.

And yes, this is a mix of manga and anime, has been sense Secret Weapon,where i live the manga has only reached vol 5 so i dont know much about the apparent Seras and Pip relationship at the moment, Henikel and Yumiko could verywell exsist in the anime world given the fact that they never appeared in the anime there was nothing to say they did or did not exsist.


	2. Guardians

Order two: Guardians

The hunter flew threw the waning night sky in the form of one of the local owls, one of the perks of being a guardian of humanity was the number of creatures he could morph. into for his needs. The night's hunt had been good, three gamma class demons and several minor ones had been banished into the abyss. He had managed to save several humans from possession, the one boy however, was a different matter.

Cloning, the process of creating a human without the act of sex, had produced the boy. It was also a trespass into God's territory of creation, another sin due to man's arrogance. Because there were not two parents, a soul could not be formed for the body, hence it was an empty shell, perfect for a demon to take hold of.

Typically a guardian wouldn't return to the nest for weeks at a time, another plus to being a protector of humanity, no need to eat or sleep. He could hunt down demons for weeks before he would need to return to repair his armor and replenish his supplies. But the discovery of the clone required him to alert the other nests.

He glided over the cities warehouse area just as the sun broke over the horizon. He had to admit that being an owl was an amazing thing, the sight, silence and grace of the bird had enraptured him as a boy before he died, now he could become any variation of one. Swooping down he found the warehouse he was looking for and dived through one of the open windows.

Inside a man was hard at work at a forge, classic rock was blazing in the background as he pounded away at the red-hot metal. Without looking up or even having to hear the sound of a body changing its shape, he shouted over the music. "Hey kid. Your home early wouldn't you say?"

At the moment the guardian, or kid, was between an owl and a man. His general form was human, but the skin pattern looked like tattooed owl feathers. A moment later that faded as well and was replaced with his clothing and weaponry. "Dealt with a possessed clone tonight, have to phone it in to the rest of the local nest's Will."

William looked up from his work, throwing the weapon into a pool of water he walked over and turned of the blazing music. "A what?!"

Kid just rolled his exposed eye, blazing music wasn't exactly the best thing for the man of fifty years. "I banished a demon that was possessing a clone." He repeated.

"Bloody hell, well smart move coming back to report it. Ill get on the computer and send out the message to the local nests to look out for any more of them. Anything else kid?"

"Yeah... encountered a vampire tonight." Kid said as he leaned against a table, un clipping his head gear he put the set down on the table before rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah, what generation?" William asked half interested as he began typing a string of code words on the computer.

"I'D have to say fourth, maybe five gen."

"Really? Not a lot of those running around anymore, most of them have gone the way of their ancestors. Kill it?"

Kid thought for a moment, why didn't he kill the fallen guardian? Because he didn't smell human blood on her, that's why. "No, this one was working with the local vampire hunters."

Williams looked up in surprise, he knew of only two supposed vampires that hunted their own kind. One had gone missing a while back. "Was it a girl? Looked about nineteen to twenty?"

"Yeah... how did you know about that?"

"Not many vampires of that generation hunt their own kind." Hitting a few keys he brought up a profile, the image matched the girl perfectly, save for the different eye color. "Seras Victoria, third generation, the sire was Alucard a.k.a. Dracula, Vald the impaler, etc. a second generation. Kind of a strange sire to fledgling pairing considering who Alucard was."

Kid looked at the image, when he saw her the darkness in the room hadn't revealed much about her looks, then again he didn't care at that moment. Now that he got a good look his head started pounding. "Kid you alright?"

"She's, she's familiar to me." Kid said as he rubbed his forehead. "What did the other one look like?"

William hit some keys on the board and a moment later a man clad in red with black unkept hair appeared. "Hmm, looks a little like you."

Kid just grinned, there were a few similarities, the black hair mostly, but that was really all that they seemed to have in common. "Well, the other nests have been alerted, go and head back out, ill see you in a few days."

Kid just nodded before putting the head gear back on. With any luck he would be able to back another dozen before the day was up. Selecting one of the local predatory birds he flew out the window while Williams flicked on the radio and went back to work. Before getting back to work he briefly wondered how the kid, as he had first called him when he was paired with him, could have known a fourth generation vampire. Well it didn't matter, if the fallen guardian got in the kid's way, he knew what he would do.

Time Stamp: Present, day after vampire hunting mission

Location: Hellsing Mansion

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, leader of England's elite vampire hunting group, thought over the account that her new servant, Seras Victoria, had given her. The blood-painted hallway, the supposed possessed boy and the intruder that defeated the demon. That detail of the night's mission was what interested Integra the most.

A new breed of Vatican agent trained to hunt demons? If that was the case than why did he not engage Seras? No, judging by what Seras said the way he was dressed would seem to counter the Vatican. A rouge hunter then? Possibly, if that was the case then maybe they could convince him to join them in the fight against the undead. Then there was the third and most disturbing possibility, that the hunter was indeed an agent of an organization, but served under the Union jacket and the queen felt that there was no need to mention such an organization even though Hellsing and their path would cross. "Ridiculous..."

"What is Sir Integra?" Walter said as he was bringing in her afternoon tea.

"Oh just a thought Walter, about this hunter that Seras reported. He's not one of ours, doesn't stick to the way the Vatican and their sections operate, and the most ridiculous thought just came to my mind that the queen herself might actually have another group of hunters for demon hunting while we deal with vampires."

"Well, you will be able to ask her yourself in a week. This came with you in the mail." Walter said as he handed her a white envelope before mixing correct amounts of cream and sugar into Sir Integra's tea.

Opening the letter, she quickly read the contents. A low growl escaped her throat before she started to idly say out loud some of the sentences in the letter. "You are cordially required, formal clothing is necessary, a companion of a level five or higher clearance is required ... " Integra trailed off.

Walter merely chuckled. "It would seem that the queen herself wrote a special invite just for you, Sir Integra."

"Honestly Walter, I would give my life for my queen and country, but sometimes I feel that she treats me like I am her stubborn granddaughter." Integra said as she set the "obligated invite" down and picked up her cup of tea.

"Is there anyone that you would like to have accompany you to the annual ball Sir Integra?" Integra thought for a moment, she could easily see the queens underlying reasons for the special invite, the knights and their sons, single men of noble birth etc. would most likely be in attendance. A sly grin played across her face when she thought of the perfect companion and, unlike her progenitor, would most likely behave herself.

Time Stamp: three months prior to present, three weeks after Nathan's death

Location: Iscariot Head Quarters, Vatican city

Yumiko was shaken, the documents in her hand had to be a lie. But this was Section thirteen, nothing was a lie, and to top it off their boss, Encrio Maxwell, had his signature on the executing order. She walked pasted some of her fellow agents, now aware of the dull emptiness in their eyes. They seemed to pay her no mind as she continued on to her room.

"Heinkel?" Yumiko asked out loud when she entered the pairs room. Heinkel looked up from her desk, several of her hand guns, collected over the years laid partly disassembled.

"Vhat Yumiko?" Heinkel asked looking up from cleaning one of her preferred weapons.

"I found, I found the documents..." Yumiko stammered, still in shock over what was revealed on the official parchments of paper.

"So, is it true, about Nathan?"

Yumiko nodded, "And they have already started with the next phase of the plan, Heinkel we need to get out of here. What the boss is doing is ungodly..."

"Im sure if we took it to the pope tha...."

"Heinkel, the pope cosigned it!" both remained silent for several minutes. In their profession, they believed they were doing holy work, that it was God's will that they slay the undead and heathens without mercy, but after reading what was in the file, the two girls thought that Martian Luther might have been onto something after all.

"We need to get out of here, warn someone..." Heinkel mumbled

Time Stamp: Present

Location: In transit to Buckingham Palace, Ballroom

"Master, is it really needed that I attend this, this facade with you?" Seras inquired as she adjusted the red and black dress to better fit her frame. The pair were in an English style limo heading for the Queen's residence when Seras asked the question for the third time. Integra puffed at her cigar, maybe Alucard had left more of himself in Seras than she had realized, if this kept up than it wouldn't be long before Seras started popping in through the walls just to annoy her. Integra herself was wearing a deep blue dress and silver cross that strangely complemented her body that was normally hidden under her typical green suit.

"Yes, officer Victoria, it is. It's important that Hellsing shows that regardless of the loss of one of our trump cards that we are strong regardless. Besides, with you here the queens alternate plan will most likely go afoul."

"Oh? So all im here is to serve as a distraction, to all the male suitors is it?"

"Not at all Seras, you can have some fun, within limits of course."

Time Stamp: ten hours before present

Location: warehouse area

"Hey kid, remember anything about formal dancing?" Williams asked.

Kid was sharpening one of his arm blades in the workshop when Williams asked. "Im not going to like where this is leading to am I?"

Williams held out a letter for kid, taking it, kid read the contents. "Silver cross?"

"Yeah, one of the queens 'unofficial' organizations. They rarely make an appearance and when they do they never send the same representative twice. They do information retrieval as well as several other activities."

"And what's to keep them from appearing at this ball?" Kid inquired, hopping to find some reason not to go to the social event. He was positive he didn't care for such things before he became a phoenix.

"They made an appearance about two years ago, and their trend is usually four. Look, like it or not we need to figure out where that possessed clone came from, your going."

"Great... well, how are we going to pull this off?" Williams just grinned.

P-O2-G/

Several hours later the two were dressed in formal wear. Williams had brushed his grey hair into something presentable and Kid, at the recommendation of Williams, had altered his facial features to something that was a mix of his normal and hunting face to produce something of a count. To add to the effect he turned his hair pure white, tied it off into a pony tail and allow some hair to hang off as bangs in front of his face. The result was a man that looked like he was ripped from another time but didn't care if upset those around him.

"Here, put this on." Williams handed Kid a decelerated ring. "Normally you're able to see if someone is possessed but not if they have been near someone that has been possessed. This ring has some Latin words written about it that will allow you to see a kind of residue of a demon on someone."

"Nice, any draw backs?"

"It only works to about fifteen feet and it won't tell you how long the person was close to someone being possessed. With any luck will be able to see if the demons have just been taking the cloned bodies."

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Buckingham Palace, Ballroom

Six months ago Seras would have been thrilled to attend a ball, heck she would have been ecstatic if she could attend one after Alucard had turned her. But now, as with everything else recently, it didn't make her happy, in fact knowing that she was here just to encourage any suitor to ask her to dance instead of her master only served to darken her mood. Finally she had found some small comfort in watching the snow fall from the window. Most people found the weather an annoyance at best, a hazard at worst. Those that truly enjoyed the sight of course were children, if enough fell than they would get a day off from school. To Seras however, it was comforting to watch the frozen ice crystals fall and do there dance in the wind with the night as their back drop. Not many undead or mortals could truly enjoy the rare beauty.

Slowly, her thoughts turned to past winters with Nathan and his family. After her father had died, Nathan and his family were all that she had. To them, she was already family, life had played a twisted joke on her that night in Cheddar. It had ripped her away from Nathan, brought him back only to have it force her to end his life. She had hopped for something mystical, like Nathan somehow beating the odds and becoming a vampire like her, God knew she tried to feed him some of her blood. Or maybe something like he became a part of her, no luck there either. What they said was true. Life was a bitch.

P-O2-G/

"Announcing Commander Perry and Commander Lucas of, the Silver Cross organization." Most people turned in surprise of who was entering the ball room under the banner of Silver Cross, the Queen's unofficial intelligence and intervention agency. Unofficial just like Hellsing and the round table conference, but Silver Cross members always carried an air of mystery. Those that got to close to Silver Cross, even if they were allies, tended to disappear.

Slowly the two appeared at the top of the stair case, both seemed to be talking about something that confused both of them but quickly dropped the subject as they proceeded down the stairs.

The elder of the two commanders appeared to be in his mid fifties, but physically fit but time had aged him. The man's hair was grey and a salt and pepper goatee decelerated his face that seemed to partly hide a scar that ran close to his mouth. He carried a cane in his right hand and wore a black glove with the left. The other appeared to be in his early twenties and was physically fit as well. He was tall, well built but had some definite oddities about him. The most striking was his hair was white and the way he wore it. His dress seemed to be a mix of old and modern, strange yet tastefully done to create the idea that the commander was in fact a throwback from another time that was trying to bring back a trend.

The party continued as usual despite the surprise arrival of the Silver Cross. Integra had been watching the two commanders for a while after they were announced. There was always something about Silver Cross that she never really liked. They were the group responsible for informing Hellsing of most vampirc activity but from some of the rumors she heard about them sent shivers down her spine. Some rumors said that they didn't even report to the Queen, that instead they were a mere branch of a larger, global organization. Other rumors spoke of the darker side of Silver Cross, an elite group of assassins and spies that sold their services to the highest bidder, usually the Queen, but that wasn't always the case.

Integra noticed the younger of the two commanders had eventually found himself looking out the window not that far from Seras. An idea came to her when she caught the young commander stealing glances of Seras every now and then. Mentally, she sent Seras her commands, hopefully the younger commander would be willing to impress someone like Seras.

P-O2-G/

Seras was a bit surprised and more annoyed at her Master's command.

'I guess this is my punishment for failing to deter the men...' Seras thought sourly to herself. Again, if Nathan or Alucard were still around, she wouldn't mind mingling with people, but this felt like an annoying mother trying to get her child to interact with boys again after a breakup. Spotting her target she was taken aback by the man's appearance, she hadn't bothered looking when the Silver Cross commanders were announced.

From where she was standing she was able to see the profile of the commander, his face interested her the most. As she approached, the commander either didn't see her or paid no interest as he continued to stare out into the darkness being sprinkled with white. "Good evening, my name is-"

"Seras Victoria, age 22, sired by the vampire Alucard roughly four years ago. You were formally with D-11, about two years ago you were given a serum that allowed you to become mortal again and rejoined D-11. Three days later you rejoined Alucard and the Hellsing organization by allowing Alucard to re-embrace you. You will only drink donated blood, except for on one occasion..." The commander said before turning to address the surprised Seras Victoria.

Bowing slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Commander Nathaniel Lucas."

Needless to say, Seras was a bit taken aback by the man's apparent knowledge of her and her history with Hellsing over the past few years with the organization of vampire hunters. It definitely put her at a disadvantage, how much did he know about her and all she knew was his name. "Oh forgive me, I've put you at a disadvantage haven't I."

Seras thought quickly, this man wasn't like other humans. The typical male of both mortal and undead was more interested in her body, she doubted that this one was considered typical, but maybe... "Well, thanks for saving me the trouble of introducing myself, would you be so kind as to give me a brief lesson into your history?"

The Commander chuckled, "Of course, under the condition that I do so while we dance." Seras agreed to the commanders request, something about him reminded her of Nathan, it had to be the eyes. She soon found herself for the first time in three months actually enjoying the company of another, after a while she was throughly enjoying herself in the commander's company. And almost as if fate realized that Seras Victoria had found a moment of peace and happiness, the commander suddenly stopped their dance.

P-O2-G/

At first, kid thought the dancing would be a distraction, and he was right. This vampiris, this Seras Victoria, was maddeningly familiar to him. She wasn't the typical fallen guardian that he had come across and quickly silenced. There was an innocence in her, and yet at the same time a sadness that was vast becoming bitterness. That, in time, would destroy her innocence and he actually feared he would come across her one night have to silence her.

It was strange though, in his time of being a guardian of humanity he had developed countless abilities. One such ability was that he could sense others emotions. What he felt from Seras, was like coldness gradually giving way to warmth, had this girl been deprived of joy for so long? He wanted to ask her why she was bitter, but that would blow his cover.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face, her red eyes were soft and warm. She looked as if she was about to say something when an image flashed through his mind. The two of them, Seras and himself, were walking along in a park, he had eventually gotten down on one knee and opened a small box. As if he was off in a distance he could hardly hear what he himself said. She apparently said yes, and as they drew closer together for a kiss he noticed something, her eyes were blue.

'Where did that come from?!' Kid shouted in his mind. He needed to get out of there, quick. He needed a reason, anything to get out of her presence, the fact that they were close was doing something to him. As if on cue, he felt a reaction from his ring as two men entered the radius and proceeded up the stairs to another room, in their company was Sir Integra.

"If you would excuse me, Miss Victoria, I must attend to a matter. Good night." Kid left before Seras could reply, within moments he spotted Williams mingling with some of the women from the party.

"If you would excuse us ladies." Kid quickly said to the ladies before grabbing Williams.

"Your timing sucks Kid, I thought I was going to get lucky tonight." Williams protested.

"..., And you became my operator how?"

"Hey, im human. So why did you pull me from entertaining the girls?"

"Your little toy worked, I spotted a pair of humans that have been near some demons heading up the stairs with Sir Hellsing. Im going to go up and take a look, I might need a distraction later, so get ready." With that, Kid was off.

"Um, excuse me, commander." Williams turned to find a young, strawberry, red-eyed blonde in front of him.

"Oh, Miss Victoria, how may I help you."

P-O2-G/

"Well gentlemen, what is the real reason for this meeting?" Integra had been led into an empty room by two of the queens personal aid with the understanding that the queen had given them instructions to pass onto her in private. Fortunately for Integra she knew the Queen like a favored aunt and detected the ruse instantly, she just decided to go along with the facade to see where this would lead.

"Well Miss Hellsing, we thought you would like to see your replacement." At that moment a door opened, stepping into the room was a was an exact copy of Integra.

"Good evening gentlemen, I trust everything is in order?" The copy said in the exact pitch, tone, and carry of the woman she was meant to replace.

"Yes, master, we will finish up in here, please go out into the party and enjoy yourself." One of the men said in a respective tone. The copy nodded her head before exiting the room.

"Vampire filth, do you think that Seras will be fooled so easily?" Integra smirked, these vampires, or freaks, weren't that smart to think that her organization would be fooled by copy like that.

"Vampires? Ha! Vampires would be too stupid to comprehend such a plan. Come now, as a Hellsing don't you know a vampire from a human?" One of the men said as he pulled out a small hand gun complete with a silencer.

"Should we do it here?" the other asked.

"Why not, we were promised new bodies after this, no need to be careful, enough rounds in her face will make an ID rather impossible."

"What the hell are you?" Integra demanded, she didn't have any means to defend herself but she would be damned if she would show any fear to these low lives.

"Hmm, funny that you would mention hell..." The man said as he leveled the gun at Integra.

Authors Note:

Okay, before anyone says im getting spiritual or putting any political views of cloning and what the church thinks of it into my fanfic I will say here and now that I am not. 1) Science has yet to yield a fully functional human clone so the way the clones will act in my story are totally a guess on my part. If man ever does manage to create a human clone and the clone acts like a normal human, ill think about changing my story (doubt it). 2) The demons taking over a clone body is yet another idea for the stories plot, if anyone thinks otherwise than that's your right to think that. 3) "Kid's" thoughts on cloning are entirely his thoughts and so he has no problem dispensing clones, think of how Anderson has no problem dispensing non-Catholics.


	3. New Form

Order 3: New Form

"So Miss Hellsing, any last words?"

"That the Queen brings back the cutting block for the two of you"

"If that's all you have to say..." the man with the gun said as he pointed it at Integra's head.

"Wait Jim, do you smell that? Smells like something's bur..." The man didn't have time to finish his sentence as he erupted into flames. There were no screams, just the sudden overpowering smell of burnt human flesh and smoke as the fire seemed to take on life and over took the man with the gun still aimed at Integra.

"If thou presumeth to flirt with spirts, then thou shall join them..." a voice echoed from the fires scattered in the room.

"Alucard?!"

There was silence for a moment, with the exception of anything that could catch fire burning. Suddenly the fire collected and took the vague shape of a man standing in the middle of the room. With a quick flick its arm extended toward the door, allowing the fire to bite down on the centuries old wood. "You should go, don't worry about the imposter."

Suddenly the door shattered outwards, as if the fire were an explosive. Before Integra could respond, the fire being ran through the door, black clothing taking form already on its body.

P-O3-NF/

Integra calmly walked down the hallway back into the ballroom. She had bumped into a few of the other knights on the way back but betrayed nothing of what she was thinking. As she entered the ballroom, she noticed Seras and an elderly gentleman seemed to be engaged in conversation. She also noticed that the elder man seemed to have made several attempts to get a little close for comfort to Seras.

"Oh, master, glad to see that you have returned. What was it that those gentlemen needed?" Seras said, physically relieved to see Integra was close enough to force the lecher to keep his hands to himself, she hoped anyway.

"Oh they just had something trivial to discuss. Is everything all right out here officer Victoria?" Integra asked with a questioning glance at the man.

"Yes, I was just telling Miss Victoria a little bit about her dance partner that seemed to have run out after you. Have you seen him by chance director Hellsing?" Williams said before Seras managed to reveal his vain attempts of getting close to her.

"No im afraid not, I believe that I will do down and mingle with the others for a bit longer before I talk with the queen. Good night Commander." Integra said as she started moving off toward the stair case. Williams was rubbing his ear as Integra and Seras began down the stair case.

"Oh director Hellsing, one other thing." Williams called out. Integra turned, a bit of annoyance was on her face before it quickly turned to shock. Several thin wires came flying toward her. Before she could blink or scream the wires had rapped themselves around her neck and severed her head. Before it registered to Seras the commander was running down the hallway.

P-O3-NF/

Kid could hear the shouting as he ran down the hallway, he was back in his human form complete with his arm blades and mask that he had summoned back from the nest.

"Kid, you better be around that corner!" Williams shouted over the earpiece.

"I am just keep coming, ill distract them." Kid replied calmly. No sooner that he spoke that Williams came around the corner and ran past, it was Kid's turn to play decoy. As he ran around the corner, he found a crowd of guards brandishing mini machine guns, being lead by Seras Victoria.

'Damn, why did she have to... well considering she thinks that William just decapitated director Hellsing I guess it makes sense.'

As the guards and seras came closer she instantly recognized who the man in their path was. "You?! What are you doing here?!"

"Greetings' gentlemen and lady, is there something I can help you with? Perhaps you are after an elderly man?"

"I don't have time for this!" Seras shouted as she fired her own hand gun. The bullet sped toward Kid only to suddenly melt as fire engulfed it, rendering Seras' attempt to remove her obstacle useless.

"Tisk tisk Seras, don't you remember what happened last time? On that note I cannot allow you and your companions to pass to kill an innocent man."

"Innocent!" before Seras could continue a wall of fire erupted between themselves and the man that seemed to control fire at will.

"Yes Seras, innocent. Your master as you like to call her is alive and well. Be thankful that my friend and I decided to attend the ball or else a possessed clone would be trying to take control of your organization. Until we meet again!" with that, Seras could see him running down the hall.

"Your not getting away this time..." Seras growled to herself as she ran to the wall, sunk her fingers into the old wood and crawled along the wall, avoiding the fire on the floor that the men, up to the point that she displayed her wall crawling abilities, were trying to put out.Returning to the floor, she sprinted down after Kid. A couple dozen feet later brought her to a broken window over looking a giant tree, its only occupant at the time was an impressive looking owl.

Looking down toward the snow-covered ground her vampirc eyes revealed no tracks. "How the hell then..." she looked back up at the tree, the owl still stood there, looking directly at her with its giant white eyes.

Seras cracked a smile as the realization hit her "so, you can shape shift..."

The owl responded by tilting its head and hooting, ironically the sound of the bird call indeed sounded like a "who" to Seras' ears.

"Yeah just keep saying that." She said as she leveled her weapon at the bird. Just as she pulled the trigger the owl flew out of the path of the bullets.

P-O3-NF/

'Hmm, she picks up quickly...' Kid thought to himself as he flapped his wings away from the palace. He hadn't expected her to shoot at an owl or even figure out that he could indeed change shapes.

The sound of more glass shattering caught his attention as turned his head to see a swarm of bats come flying out from the window that Seras was standing at a moment ago. 'Oh crap...'

He needed a place to set down, fast. This owl form that he had chosen unfortunately wasn't the fastest that he could have picked. The swarm of bats that was Seras would eventually over take him and, well he didn't want to think what she would do when that happened. They flew over several neighborhoods in the area, all the while Kid could hear the bat's constant squeaking, using their radar to track his every movement. The fact that his form was a silent flyer wouldn't hide him in this chase.

Then it happened, Kid felt the first bat bit down on his claw. Then another on his wing, moments later his was being brought down as the swarm of bats bit into his flesh and held on with their teeth.

P-O3-NF/

Being a swarm of bats was always strange, no matter how many times anyone did it no one could say they could get used to it. The first thing that is instantly noticeable is that you saw threw the eyes of all the bats, like it was some sort of compound eyesight. Second was that you felt what each bat felt, and tasted what each bat tasted. But the taste of feathers was like biting down on a pillow, dry and gaging.

Seras could feel the owl straining to continue to fly and try to shake off her attack, to no avail. More and more bats latched onto the owl, adding more and more weight to the owl, causing it to lose any chance of flight. Finally, the mass of owl and bats felt on top of a roof top. The remaining swarm of bats circled above the roof as they began to come together, before long Seras stood over the wounded bird, gun in hand. "Are you done with your facade?"

Slowly, the owl began to take shape, the sickening bone crunching sound escaped into the air as the bones began to collapse and reshape. Feathers matted down to the skin as the body started to grow, moments later the feathery tattoo design gave way black leather clothing. A few more minutes of this continued until finally there stood a man, blooded but still a man. "Congratulations, you're the first to actually harm to me, to some extent."

"I want answers, now."

Kid chuckled, then more memories flashed into his mind of her but he refused to allow his face to betray anything. "Hah, fine go ahead, I doubt ill be able to answer anything though."

Seras ignored the comment and asked her first and obvious question. "Are you undead?"

"Possibly, im not sure myself." Kid said with a smirk, he could feel his body rapidly repairing itself, just a few more minutes and he could easily leave her behind without her following.

"You either are or are not, what are you anyway?"

Kid thought about that for a moment, chances are he was undead, but he doubted it was the same definition that she thought. As for what he was he knew that perfectly. "A phoenix, a guardian of man commissioned by God himself."

"Great another Iscariot, this should be fun..."

"Iscariot?" genuine confusion played across his eyes, his mask hid the rest of his face. Before he could ask about the word Seras ran toward him gun in one hand, her other had contorted into a claw. Her delicate dress rippled as she ran at super human speeds. Any mortal would have been caught off guard at the sudden burst of speed. Kid dodged her with ease, however her claw caught his mask, ripping it from his face.

"Your fast, I hope that you still don't believe that my friend was responsible for killing the real director." Kid said, his voice and remaining face no longer hidden by the mask.

P-O3-NF/

Seras was shocked, now that the mask was gone the voice was crystal clear. Turning to face him she felt like her heart had started to beat once again. Nathan, it was Nathan standing in front of her now.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Nathan asked, oblivious to the feelings and memories that were coursing threw Seras' mind. All the memories of Seras and his life as a human had been dammed up, but that was slowly starting to break allowing fractions of memories, images and so forth to become accessible.

"N-Nathan..." Seras stammered.

"What? Did you know who I..." the dam broke. Memories of what had happened came flooding back into his mind simply because she had called out his name. The assault of memories played physically on his body as he grabbed at his head, the pain of it all was intense. So much that he collapsed onto his knees, still clutching his head.

Seras approached carefully, it might not have been him, he could change his shape, it was entirely possible that he could invade her mind and learn about Nathan from her mind. Slowly she reached for him, as if to prove to herself that he was indeed Nathan. As her figures brushed through his hair, he jumped back several feet away from Seras.

"I don't believe it, this is some sort of trick." His voice was shaky, as if he himself had a hard time swallowing his own words. Taking a step back he fell off the ledge, Seras ran toward the ledge and looked down in time to see the last bits of flame go out in the snow.

Time stamp: one week later (present)

location: streets of London

They had arrived in London nearly two weeks ago, this was their last refuge before going to the black market and purchasing green cards and passports to America, something that they would rather avoid. It wasn't that they disliked the idea of eventually heading to the States but they would rather try to avoid collecting any more sin's sense their "escape" from their employers.

Both had been surprised by the ferocity that the organization had used in thus far a vain attempt to bring them back. Both were responsible for putting down former coworkers and in other cases close friends that the organization had sent after them. The first time was in Ljubljana, the capital city of the Republic of Slovenia. They had failed to report in at the appointed time and two days later an armed team of Iscariot agents had stormed their room, luckily neither were in the hotel at the time and they had only heard about it in passing. They were on a train out of the country an hour later, luckily they had secured their favored possessions before hand.

The second attack had come in Berlin Germany, Heinkel's home country. This time instead of a team of agents, they had used co-workers that were friends of theirs. Things were going for the agents until one of them slipped their tongue and said more than they should have. The agents returned to Section thirteen in boxes and Heinkel and Yumiko were on the run again. It was the final attack in Cherbourg, a city in France that they both agreed to head to England, both had taken separate routes and had met in London and were now trying to figure out their next move. Technically the Iscariot couldn't come after them here, but that hadn't stopped Maxwell in the past from sending in agents to take out undead and periodically hassle the Hellsing organization.

It was night time as both sat at a local pub, they had long abandoned their priest and nun clothing in an attempt to blend in with the majority of the population.

"Can I get you girls another round?" The barkeep asked. For the most part the pub was empty and understandingly the man was trying to keep his customers happy on this cold winter night. He was an elderly, jolly man, an old tattoo on his arm and the various war memorabilia strongly hinted that he served in the second world war.

"No were fine right now." Yumiko said with a forced smile, even with recent events she tried to make everyone around her feel at ease, at least the best a berserker ex agent of a secret undead hunting organization could.

"All right, let me know when you need something." The man said before walking away and turning his attention to one of the screens to watch the local news report.

"Do you think we may have lost them this time Heinkel?" Yumiko asked as soon as the man was out of ear shot. Heinkel merely shook her head, the same pattern had been followed ever sense they ran. Just as soon as they started to let their guard down or take a breath their former comrades would be right behind them trying to either drag them back or in last times case, run them threw with swords.

"We should think about our next move, we may be out of Iscariot's territory but I doubt that they would give a care. Im quite sure that they figured out that we know what their plans are, or else they would still be trying to get us to come back." Heinkel said as she idly ran her finger along the rim of her mug of beer.

The two continued talking about their plans, oblivious to the door opening or that the new comer was approaching them. "Anything I can get for you son?"

"Nay..." before the barkeep could respond a sword was imbedded in his chest. He looked down at the metal sticking in his chest before hoarsely asking why and collapsing behind the counter. The two girls remained still, both knowing exactly who it was and what he wanted.

"Are ye not goin to say anythin to ye old brother?" Anderson asked, the two remained silent, Heinkel slowly snaked her hand toward one of her hidden firearms. Suddenly the sharp edge of a blade found itself a fraction away from her neck.

"I wouldn't recommend that lass."

"What do you want Anderson?"

"Ye know what I want Heinkel, ye either come back with me to Iscariot or I send ye home to the father, its ye choice."

"Go to hell."

"Sorry, I don't plan on goin there, you on the other hand for betrayin us..." Before he could make the point of his intended action a gunshot resounded in the small pub. The bullet sent Anderson flying away from the girls, leaving his sword behind harmlessly in Heinkel's lap. Looking at the far end of the pub the two were shocked to see the bartender on his belly with the sword still threw his torso. In his hand was an old war riffle.

"Wha...what are you two waiting for? Run!" The wounded bartender said as he shot another round into Anderson.

"Thank you..." Yumiko said before she and Heinkel ran from the pub. Anderson slowly got up only to be shot down again by the bartender who was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I don't know what you are, but I sure as hell wont let you harm those two girls." The bartender said as he fired another round. He was shocked that he couldn't kill whatever this thing was. Anderson got up once again, annoyance on his face at the man for delaying his mission.

"Stay down!" The bartender shouted, took aim, pulled the trigger, and watched as nothing happened. Anderson smirked as he walked towards the dying man, a new sword in hand.

P-O3-NF/

The two girls ran down the abandoned road, fresh snow had been falling all day and most of the night, they knew that the trail they were leaving could be easily followed but that didn't hinder the old bartender's instructions. They paused for only a second when the gunshots ended, they knew the reason for the silence.

"Take this, lose the glasses." Heinkel said, throwing a gun towards Yumiko. As Yumiko loaded the newly acquired weapon, a sword went flying past, slicing a few strands of hair.

"Prepare ye selves for judgement!"

The girls opened fire, both knew it was a futile effort, but to simply give up and die would be worse than committing suicide. Anderson just smiled and continued to walk forward, the bullets impacting his skin just bounced off, never puncturing his body and causing damage. Every now and then Anderson would tap his swords together, creating a rather unnerving clicking sound.

"Ye are only putting off the inevitable..." Anderson said as he approached, the clicking had increased the closer he came to the two. That didn't deter Yumi though, having removed her glasses Yumiko had awakened the berserker within her. She ran towards Anderson, her gun firing its rounds straight into her targets face. The tattoos along his cheeks glowed slightly as the bullets impacted into his flesh, only to bounce off.

"You bastard!" Yumi shouted, she was using her gun as a block to Anderson's left sword, oblivious to the other.

"Wrong move, we lass." Anderson said to the Berserker Yumi. In a flash of light and a splash of blood Yumi laid in front of Anderson, her right arm severed from her body lay a few feet from her.

"Receive ye punishment now with grace!" Anderson pointed the tip of his sword straight at Yumi's face, with a quick thrust, the blade came down only to be hit by a wall of fire. Before anyone could speak Anderson was thrown several feet from his prey.

"What is this?!" Anderson shouted, thoughts of Alucard suddenly raced through his mind, had the demon overcome the confines of running water and blessed chains? Was it Draculina and her little human friends from Hellsing?

"You sicken me. Claiming to be a man of God and dressed as a paladin no less. You should be out hunting vampires and aiding your fellow man, not butchering them." A voice called out from a flame that had appeared in the middle of the road.

"Such men like you have no right to call yourself protector's of the church!" the voice from the flame said, the fire itself began to grown larger, turning into a small column of fire.

"What manor of evil is this!" Anderson shouted at the fire, his swords at the ready.

A figure emerged from the fire clad in black, a pair of swords fastened to his arms. His black hair seemed to remain partly aflame before completely turning back to normal. A mask covered his mouth as well as one of his eyes. "Leave now and never return, pray that you might repent for the sin of murder." The man growled.

"Hellsing puppet, ye think that I will be fooled that easily?" Anderson chuckled before breaking into a mad laugh as charged the man. The stranger remained perfectly still, not showing any indication that he would move or defend himself from the rapidly approaching priest. Twenty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet, five, at three feet a wall of fire erupted between the two. Anderson ran head first into the wall, expecting to pass right through it, only to find the wall held him back.

"What the..." almost the moment after speaking those words he was thrown back by the force of the firewall. "Hmm, so ye can control fire as well? This should be fun..."

Throwing one oh his swords to the side, Anderson ripped at the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the extensive Latin Tattoos along his arm. Aiming his hand at his opponent he felt the tingle of the spells along his arm activate. The result was a steam of fire from his hand straight to his target. He began to laugh insanely as the flames bit down on the man's clothing, engulfing him.

"You fool! Do you honestly think that a Phoenix would be hurt by fire?!" Anderson's laughter slowly subsided as he watched the being seemingly absorb the fire into his body. Now it was his turn to attack. The swords along his arms quickly lowered themselves past his arms as he entered into a disturbingly familiar stance. With impressive speed he was upon the regenerator, all Anderson had time to do was raise his swords in defense.

Both were pressing against the other with their respective weaponry, neither willing to allow the other the upper hand. Finally the stranger kicked Anderson, sending them both several feet apart.

P-O3-NF/

Heinkel was cradling Yumi in her arms, trying to keep her awake and at the same time watched the fight between the two men. "Come on, stay with me! Yumi!"

Yumi was losing a lot of blood from the loss of her arm. All that Heinkel could do was keep the lost wound above Yumi's heart and bandaged it with some of her jacket. If things didn't swing in their favor soon, she would bleed to death.

"Wh...where's Anderson?" Yumi asked weakly, the blood loss was making her drowsy.

"He's over there, someone is fighting him, and holding him off." Heinkel said, pointing in the direction of the two fighters.

Yumi struggled to turn to see the fight, it took a lot of effort but she managed. "Strange, th..that stance...I, I'm the only one who knows it, except...." Yumi couldn't finish her sentience as her body finally gave in to shock.

P-O3-NF/

The stranger could feel someone's life was in danger, one of the women was bleeding to death and had just entered shock. He had to send this crazed man away before he could help them. As they charged at each other again the man focused on a small fire off in the distance, the scent of tobacco was strong to his nose even though the stick was burning several miles away.

Just as their swords clashed he used his free hands and grabbed hold of Anderson. Instantly the paladin was engulfed in flame before being sent away. Turning he looked at the two, the one that had lost her arm was being cradled by the other.

"Stay back!" the one called Heinkel said, she was holding a gun at him, not that it would matter.

"Unless we get her some help, your friend will die." The man stated in a calm flat voice. That fact had not escaped Heinkel nor did she allow the fact that this man had just destroyed Anderson escape her as well.

"Do you think we would trust you? Someone that is able to take out someone like Anderson?"

"I didn't 'take him out' as you put it, I just sent him away. Look, we can talk about this later, every second that passes is a second less that your friend has." Heinkel refused to take the gun off their supposed savor.

"God you haven't changed one bit!" the man exclaimed as he took off his mask, revealing the rest of his features.

P-O3-NF/

Heinkel couldn't believe it, Nathan was standing in front of her. "Filthy undead vermin!" she shouted, firing a round from her gun straight at Nathan's head only for the bullet to melt as it hit a wall of fire.

"Do you see fangs in this mouth? We can debate my status among the living or dead later!" Nathan said before promptly grabbing both of them by the shoulder. A moment later the trio disappeared in a burst of flame.


	4. Returned Memories, hard choices

Order 4: Returned Memories, hard choices

_-Our memories are who we are, when we forget them we become a new person, but when they return we are confronted with the choices and results of the two lives that we led. Should we return to our old life, or continue the new one? Or is there a third option that we can find?_

Timestamp: four months ago (days after Nathan's death)

Location: Gates of heaven

"Do you understand Nathan? What we are asking of you is no small thing. For five hundred years, you will be a guardian of mankind, battling the fallen angels and protecting the innocent from those that seek to do them harm."

"I understand fully." Nathan replied. It was strange, when he first got here it wasn't like anything that he had been led to believe. There was no bright light at the end of a dark tunnel, no dead relatives here to welcome him. God being here to meet him was nice, though he was told he wouldn't be able to recall his face when he returned, in fact all of his memories would be erased at least temporarily for a time.

"Now, what would you like in return for this my son?"

Nathan didn't have to think about that, he knew exactly what he wanted.

O4-RMhc/

Timestamp: three months ago (moments before crack house mission)

Location: Hellsing Memorial's graveyard

It was a peaceful night, all nights seemed peaceful for the truly dead and the few living that guarded their bodies from grave robbers or any other entity that would take an interest in the dead. A full moon to the far end of the sky revealed the snowfall, it was truly beautiful, a beauty that escaped most mortals simply because they spent this time in their beds. An owl hooted off in the distance as two ghostly forms walked along the rows of head stones. Unseen by human eyes the bodies of the dead stirred in their places of rest as the holy being walked by.

No one saw them; mortal or undead eyes couldn't see them as they approached the grave that they were searching for. The other spirit seemed hesitant for a second, like he was second guessing a choice he had made but he was quickly reassured by the other. It was strange, he had always been told he was a soldier of God, now he was literally going to battle against demons, not the ones that the church dictated were or weren't, but what he knew.

"Are you ready?" the elder one asked.

Nathan nodded, it was going to be an uphill battle, but it would be worth it and at the very least, he knew that he would be happy in heaven after this was all said and done.

"Very well, the first few moments will be confusing, but when your head clears you will be among friends, good luck."

O4-RMhc/

The first thing that he realized was it was pitch black. No light what so ever existed where he was, and yet, that didn't bother him, nor did the small space that was supposed to be his final resting place. But what did bother him was the utter lack of what to do next. He had no memory of his past, just an image of a place that he was to go to, but how to accomplish that.

He knew he had to be in a box of some sort, but that didn't seem to matter. Slowly, thoughts became to make their way into his mind, not memories, but more like a menu from a computer had been activated that was displaying his various abilities. Several options offered neat and quiet ways out, but something nagged at him, an overwhelming desire to announce to the world with a bang that he was back. If he had to put a label to this feeling, it would be sheer fun. Somehow, he knew of the power that he had, knew its full extent and wanted to try it. The feelings assured him it would be thrilling, like taking your first roller coaster ride, the feeling of going sixty miles an hour with nothing but a simple harness holding you back from death.

With a light chuckle he began to concentrate. Instantly light flooded the place of his confinement and he could tell he was laying in a coffin. Strangely it didn't matter to him, it was like a small animal standing in the way of a larger, more powerful creature. He was in no means "drunk" on his power, but rather sure of himself. With a slight push the light became fire, it was surprisingly comforting to him, like a mother's embrace he felt instantly at home in the burning flames. With a little more force he felt the pressure of the flames building rapidly in the enclosed space. He watched as the flames began to dance across his body, it was almost fun to watch, like little pets running across their owner's body simply for his delight.

Finally he heard the roof of his container begin to crack and splinter as the heat ware away at the woods integrity. He instinctively understood the reason fire was so pure, so destructive and so essential. Everything could become fire, the purest form of existence; all the impurities were removed from themselves. It could destroy entire cities and at the same time everything needed it to survive, at some level fire was in the living, even in the dead fire exists.

With a burst of joy he felt his power erupt out from his confinement, pushing away the frozen dirt and wood. For a moment he saw the moon and clouds as the snow fell around him only to melt to water than turn to steam. Jumping up into the air from the pit he took on the form of a fireball as he flew up into the night sky, not caring for some reason if others saw him.

Timestamp: present

Location: Nathan's Nest

Nathan sat silently on the roof of the warehouse; it had been an hour or so sense he had returned with the two women in tow. The Japanese woman he remembered was called Yumiko when she wore her glasses, without them Yumi, Yumiko's berserker state would be awake, that would have been a complication while Williams tried to stop the bleeding. Luckily she was unconscious when they arrived, allowing Williams to do his work quickly and thus saving the girls life.

The other one, Heinkel, seemed to keep a distance away from him sense they had arrived. Personally, Nathan didn't mind the solitude. Well, it wasn't truly solitude, he could sense to some degree the other guardians in the area, and they understood his recent situation and were working to cover his share of hunting. Then there was the connection he had to God, it wasn't a kind of connection one would have like in conversations that people would have with each other, but more like he was in his presence, and that was enough to calm him and allow him to think clearly about his next move.

His next move, he felt like this was a game of chess, he was controlling his side but his enemy was cloaked in shadow. He had encountered the enemies' pawns, the clones and suspected even a knight, Anderson. Anderson, that man, Nathan remembered him all to well, his teacher, mentor, brother, and murderer. Was he his murderer? His memories surrounding that night were still hard to follow. Feelings of hate, love, confusion and pain always surfaced when he tried to recall the circumstances of his death.

His death. That was another thing that he was sure Heinkel was thinking as well. He was indeed killed and yet here he was, still breathing. Did that make him undead? Most likely, the definition of undead was after all, to have died and returned to a state of living. But he had learned for his own experiences and inherit instinct that not all the undead were evil, just more inclined to be moral if they didn't wish to go to hell. He would have to communicate this point very clearly to his friends. Then there was the other piece on the board, the young strawberry blonde vampire, Seras Victoria.

Nathan knew her, he knew the history they shared, and yes, the feelings that both seemed to still harbor for each other. Something nagged at him when it came to her, she was important to him yes, but, he couldn't figure out why but he was reluctant to encounter her again. Why? He didn't know or understand.

O4-RMhc/

Heinkel watched as the elderly man worked carefully on her companion's stump of an arm. The bleeding had been stopped and the wound disinfected but a lot of work still had to be done. "So, you know Nathan?"

"Yeah, though when I met him neither of us knew his real name, so I just started calling him Kid." Williams said, not bothering looking up from his work.

"What, what is he? Something that heathen of an organization Hellsing created?" Heinkel said with some disgust in her tone.

Williams only chuckled at the girl's ignorance of the truth. "Nope, Nathan wasn't made by man or the undead. Do you know the myth of the Phoenix?"

"Of course, a mythical bird of fire that early Christians adopted as the symbol of rebirth, supposed to die every five hundred years only to be reborn as another one. What's that got to do with Nathan though?"

Bighting down on the string Williams was using to stitch a wound up he finally looked up at her. "Nathan is one of God's soldiers, his left hand if you will. Most of the myth of the phoenix is about Nathan's kind."

"What are you talking about?" Heinkel asked, this old man wasn't making any sense.

"The phoenixes are the second race of guardians of man, hand picked by God after death and returned to life. No doubt as you have seen, Nathan and his kind can control fire just as easily as you or I control our bodies. They can use fire as portals and much more, heck they can even shape shift into almost anything they want."

"Sounds like a lot of power, surprised it hasn't gone to any of their heads…" Heinkel said, she didn't believe that a group of undead would be so kind to man let alone obey God. "What do you mean by second race anyway?"

"You got a lot to learn girl, just because someone is undead doesn't instantly make them evil. There was once another race charged with guarding man one time, unfortunately most of them eventually turned their back to God. As a result God created the phoenix."

"So, does this race have a name?"

"Their vampires." A voice called out from the catwalks, a moment later Nathan jumped down from above them, landing on the concrete floor silently. "The original guardians were vampires."

Timestamp: present

Location: Section thirteen, Vatican city

Anderson sat on the medical table grinding his teeth as the doctors droned about injecting various fluids into his body designed to keep his body technically alive. When they first revived him, he was informed that he had been decapitated in a rather painful fashion and that most of his neck was synthetic muscle. Even with his powers to regenerate it seemed like his body was longing to remain dead despite his desire to continue hunting the undead.

"Report." A voice echoed in the room, looking over his shoulder Anderson watched Maxwell enter the medical room with a rather displeased look on his face.

"First and second degree burns though those were nearly fully healed by his regenerating powers when he returned though some of the seals need to be replaced. He used up a lot of the serum though we are replacing that now." The head physician reported.

Maxwell walked over to his prized weapon, the regenerator had been in worse shape before but it was rather strange that fire was used in this latest encounter with Hellsing. "Well old friend, your either losing your touch or they found a replacement for the Nosfarutu."

"Nay, this lad seemed to control the fire like I can, the way he fought was like fightin a mirror image."

"What do you mean?"

"Neither of us were able to land ah hit on each other, it's like we each knew how to counter the others moves."

"Interesting, I wonder..." Maxwell trailed off as he suddenly left the lab, leaving the doctors to their work of maintaining Anderson's body.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Hellsing Manor, Seras chambers

Seras sat in Alucard's old "throne" pondering the events that had taken a strange turn of events. Now that she had time to think about it, she was positive it was Nathan that night. Why didn't he recognize her? He seemed to have lost his memories but when she called out his name, it was like it physically hurt him.

'What happened to you Nathan?' Seras thought to herself. Nathan was most defiantly not a vampire of any sort. If he had turned, she would sense him, being the one that turned him. Was it something that the Iscariot had planned all along? Was that why they wanted his body? But if that was the case, why did they give up so quickly when they came for it? Things just weren't adding up to her.

Getting up, Seras walked out into the hallway, fazing threw the door like her former master favored. She headed for the Mansions library, she had learned awhile ago that the shelves contained a large number of books about the occult, myths, legends and almost anything else about the supernatural. Walter and his predecessors had each spent countless years going through each book and removing the ones that they knew rang false. Thanks to their efforts, anyone in the mansion could read a book in the library and know that the accounts were true. Be them journals kept by long sense dead decedents of the Hellsing family or facts and figures about vampire movements through history.

Entering the large room a sense of age and ancient knowledge flooded her senses. Even a human nose could pick up the smell off the old books, to a vampire, the smell was intoxicating. Then again it may just have been her love of books. She always felt comfortable in libraries and around books. "Oh police girl, something I can help you with?"

"Walter!" Seras exclaimed. Of all the people she had met sense Alucard turning her, Walter was still the only human that seemed to be able to sneak up behind her these days. She decided that it was most likely from his work as the former angel of death, and not something he used in his pass time. He was also the only one that still called her that annoying nick name, but she thought him as her grandfather, she knew he only called her that out of fun.

"Oh, so sorry Miss Victoria, didn't mean to startle you. Is there something I can help you with?" the old butler asked.

"Yes, actually there is Walter, do we have anything on a supernatural creature that could control fire as a weapon, disappear in it and shape shift?"

Walter chuckled at the request. "Why Miss Victoria, have you seen a phoenix?"

"A phoenix?" Seras echoed.

Walter began walking toward a few book shelves. "Yes Miss Victoria, a phoenix is a mythical bird of fire. Quiet common actually in a few religions, early Christian's used it as a symbol of rebirth and resurrection. Other ancient cultures such as the Egyptian, Chinese, Arabic, Greeks and so forth have a verison of the phoenix"

"Oh? Now that I think of it I think I heard my father once talking about them. Something about them dying and being reborn in fire?" Seras said

Pulling a few books off the shelf, Walter continued walking down the rows of book shelves. "Well that's just part of the legend. They are called keepers of the fires of creation, protectors of all fire and so forth. We have a few accounts of the bird actually being seen though we haven't any reports of it within the last four hundred years."

Walter handed Seras the books that he had been gathering, she guessed that they all had something to do with the topic. "Um Walter, is there anything about maybe it being in a human form?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it..." Walter trailed off as he headed toward another section of the Library, Seras trailing behind with several books in her arms.

"One of Sir Integra's ancestors mentioned in his journals a woman that he mistook for a vampire of some sort. It took some convincing on her part, mainly willingly allow the man to stab her with a silver weapon, that she wasn't anything like a vampire."

"That's all and very well and interesting Walter, but what does this have to do about the Phoenix?"

"Ah here it is, it's been a while sense I've haven't taken inventory in this section for a while but you should read it all the same. It's one of the journals of Jonathan Hellsing, you might find what your looking for in here."

O4-RMhc/

Seras sat down in the reading area of the library, the window allowed enough moon light for her eyes to see the print on the books. Most of the books talked about the various cultures that the myth was mentioned, apparently whichever Hellsing ancestor that first commissioned the library apparently ordered anything that multiple cultures held in the same belief in to be included on the shelves.

Almost everything was the same, a few different accounts but what really was interesting was the journal. Halfway in was where the old Hellsing mentioned his encounter with an undead creature claiming to be divinely commissioned by God. They teamed up for a time to hunt down a vampire. He gave several examples of the woman's abilities and powers, toward the end he mentioned something that strangely disturbed Seras.

-she told me that she was running out of time and now I finally understand why. She asked me to watch her decommission, such a strange word that she would use. I asked her to explain what she meant and she told me that unlike other undead, her race had a set time limit to exist, I didn't press the issue about her time limit as it wouldn't be proper but now that I write from my memory I feel like I should have as it would most likely explain a few things.

The night before her time ran out, her body began to rapidly age from the beautifully young woman that I had grown to know to a gracefully aged elderly lady. It was this night that she told me how she became what she was, she had been hand picked by God to return from death to life to protect humanity from what she called the old guard and demons, not to interfere with the rest of the world. In return for not staying in his presence, she would be granted one wish of her choice. When I asked her what it was she simply smiled and informed me that even as a phoenix that she was still a woman and was entitled to her privacy.

She told me though that she was at peace and content with her deeds. I could see in her eyes now that she was indeed old, no ancient, though being a gentleman I did not say anything though I believe she knew what I was thinking. The night went by peacefully, something that I have not known for years. The following night I recall we had gathered enough wood for a bon fire. After we had the fire going full swing she looked at me into the eyes, she told me we would meet again, that she was sure of it. After words she entered the inferno, all the while she was singing softly in her native tongue. I watched her carefully, half expecting the fire to take hold of her, instead it seemed to softly embrace her. She didn't scream or show any signs of pain. Then without any warning the fire pulled tightly around her and shot straight into the air, leaving only ashes behind.

I watched the night sky for a time but I soon realized it was futile, she was gone.-

Seras just looked at the old pages, nothing seemed to want to make sense about what she believed Nathan had become. She had to find him again, maybe she could help him remember who he was as well as what he meant to her. Getting up she headed for her room to decide on how to go about her plan. She failed to notice that an owl sat in the bare tree, or that it spent its entire time watching her. As she left, the owl flew toward the room, passing through the window the owl quickly took on human form.

O4-RMhc/

Nathan stood darkened room that his former love had been in for the better part of an hour. All the while he had watched her and she had not noticed his close presence. He didn't understand why he felt the need to return to her, his memories for the most part had returned so why did he need to be near her. It was simple actually, when he thought of her it was like he was remembering a part of himself, was he that close to her?

Looking down at the books on the table Nathan chuckled at looking at the contents. 'The fate of all Phoenix, the return home. Should I go forward with this knowing my fate?'

Almost to answer his question his mind said no while his heart and desire for Seras said yes. Needless to say neither supplied him with a compelling enough answer to do either. With no reason to stay or go he sighed, a part longed to seek her out, another reminded him of his duty. Almost painfully he returned to his owl form and passed through the glass effortlessly back into the cold winter night.

Authors Note: Yeah i know this chapter was rather slow, but i felt it was needed and ussally in my Reprieve stories it picked up in the second half of the story. The story is starting to go somewhere and a few things will be revealed in the next chapter or so. Nathan confronts Seras about what he is and his mission, the sourse of the clones might be revealed and someone's past will finally catch up with them, Wont be who you think and you will be surprised.


	5. Monster Mash

Order 5: Monster Mash

Time Stamp: Two days later (Present)

Location: Vampire hunting mission

Seras and her squad of commandos were running down a hill, weapons leveling the horde of ghouls that were standing in their way. These were her hand picked troops from the Hellsing pool, each one had seen more than their fair share of battle and trusted each other with their lives, Seras included. The result was a group of elite troops that after a while Integra would reassign to other squads, usually to lead them or perform special tasks that the typical Hellsing soldier couldn't or wouldn't handle.

The target was just past a few more ghouls, Seras's guns, the Redeemer and the Jackal firing in unison giving peace to the souls in the ghouls as they were finally released from the prison of flesh that was once their bodies. When she saw her first ghoul she didn't understand them, then she feared what they were. Now she knew that she was freeing those trapped in their bodies against their will, it gave her some comfort believing that if the fallen ghouls could speak, that they would thank her for her mercy.

The target vampire realized his final death was immanent as the last few ghouls fell under the fire of the Hellsing troops. Before the last of his slaves fell he began to retreat deeper into the graveyard at the base of the hills.

P-O5-MM/

The vampire ran as fast as the body would take him. They hated it, the lack of speed from the hosts body was only delaying the time for the old guardian to catch up to them. In a few moments she and her men would be on top of them though that didn't matter. These hunters didn't possess any form of banishing spells.

"Into the light I command the!" a voice boomed. Before they knew what had happened they felt the body being pulled under a lamp in the yard. They couldn't escape from the light, it was like some physical cage.

"Who's there!" vampire screamed out in a strange voice. It sounded deep and as if it was being fed threw a microphone. His eyes were darting from place to place looking for whoever or whatever commanded power over him. Both host and possessors knew that in the light they were easily seen, the fact that it now doubled as a cage only made things worse.

Without any sound a figure appeared in front of the possessed vampire. He was clad in a sleeveless black trench coat, grey armor under that. Along his arms were two blades attached to him by some gauntlets. His boots made no sound as he walked closer to the trapped vampire. "So, taking the old guard now, legion?"

The vampire hissed in response. "Phoenix, left hand of God. Release me!"

At that Nathan flicked his wrist, allowing the blades to switch into an attack stance, his right hand began to glow as fire erupted over it. "Any releasing I do legion will be sending you into the abyss, something that you have always feared if I recall."

The vampire merely growled in response. "I want information. Where are the clones that you and your kind are taking over, and why are you in possession of a vampire?"

The possessed vampire remained silent. "I see we have to do this the hard way."

Causally, Nathan stuck his flaming hand into the fire. Almost instantly the fire spread into all of the light. Demonic screams could be heard from within the flames and then almost instantly the fire returned to Nathan's hand, revealing a charred vampire.

"Are you talkative now legion?"

P-O5-MM/

Seras moved up the hill, her handguns at the ready. The smell of burnt flesh was just starting to reach her nose as she approached the source of light that had flashed not a moment ago. As she cleared the last bit of brush her vampirc sight showed her in crystal clarity what lay ahead of her, Nathan and her target. The vampire was badly burnt and was shrieking out in strange tongues at Nathan. Taking aim at the vampire she fired.

"NO!" Nathan screamed as the bullet ripped threw the vampires head, a smile on its face.

P-O5-MM/

Nathan couldn't believe it, the body of the vampire lay at his feet a moment before turning to ash.

"Seras!" Nathan shouted looking directly at her nearly a hundred feet away. Before either of them could say anything the ground began to rumble slightly.

"Oh shit…."

"Nathan? What's going on?" Seras said as she came up to him, unsure of what she had just done.

"You played into their hands. Get out of hear, now!"

"Why? What's happening?" The ground began to split open among the graves, a green light began to glow from the rivened ground. Nathan's swords flung into place as he began moving towards the graves, knowing what had happened.

"Did you ever read about a demon named legion? Well you just released them before I had a chance to send him into the abyss!"

"What? Where did he go?"

"Take a wild guess Seras, now get the hell out of here! Get your men away from here!" As if on cue a arm shot out of the ground and grabbed onto Seras's leg. The surprise of the event forced the battle-hardened vampire to scream out. In a fluid motion Nathan swung his blade, neatly cutting the limb off forcing it to release its grip on Seras's leg.

"Ghouls!"

"No, worse. Zombies."

"Your kidding right!" Seras said as she tried to regain her composer.

"Do they look like I'm kidding?" Nathan said as he pointed out the mass of reanimated decomposing corpses coming out of their places of rest. "When you shot that vampire your released legion, now they are taking over the dead."

Just then another zombie pulled itself up from the ground only to be decapitated by one of Nathan's blades. Seras began shooting at the undead monsters only to be shocked to see that none of her bullets, even the ones in the head, caused damage. "They die if you take their heads, if you can aim for the neck and shoot until it comes off."

"Lads pull back, its too hot over here, seal the gates and ensure nothing escapes. Aim for the neck until you decapitate the monsters!" Seras shouted over her headset.

"Roger that squad leader… GOOD SWEAT LORD!" The line went dead. Seras didn't bother to check the comm's, she heard the sound of distant gunfire and could only hope that the horrific sight of the zombies wasn't enough to catch her troops off guard.

"Nathan…."

"Don't worry, they wont turn into zombies, that's just Hollywood myth, its just going to hurt like hell if they get bit." That didn't help ease Seras's concern for her men.

A zombie bit down on her leg, the monster must have snuck up to her when she wasn't paying attention. Letting out a scream she fired at the undead's neck, three shoots were all that it took to decapitate it. She felt her right leg go numb a few moments later. "You on the other hand need to watch out for them!"

It was madness; the zombies just came coming and coming. They were being controlled by legion, every time they killed one of the zombies the demon in it would leave to take another still in the grave to replace the one it exited. Eventually Seras had ran out of ammo for her guns and was using one of Nathan's arm blades to defend herself.

Every now and then Nathan would summon fire and release it on some of the undead, but that only served to slow them down, the host bodies didn't die. Eventually they would be overwhelmed. It wasn't something that Nathan looked forward to but he knew he could survive it or easily escape, but that would leave the undead zombies to walk the earth terrorizing the local population. Not only that but Seras was susceptible to the zombies bite and no matter what had happened to them, he wouldn't leave her to such a horrific fate as to be eaten alive.

Nathan could almost hear the insane laughter coming from the zombies as legion watched from their eyes with glee. Binding wouldn't do too much good either with such a large number and he had guessed that they had only stopped a third of zombies in the large graveyard. The gun reports from the entrance seemed to have died down a while ago; the fate of the Hellsing troops was anyone's guess. He heard Seras scream again, this time a group of zombies was upon her, that was it.

A feeling of anger overwhelmed Nathan as he felt power surge into him. Time slowed to a crawl and then finally stopped as he felt his body burst into fire. The flames burnt a brilliant blue hue as they spread across the graveyard latching on to every zombie and corpse still in the grave. The fire instantly burnt the bodies to a crisp leaving nothing but black ash. The fire quickly returned to the center of the yard where Seras lay in mid air, like a status depicting her attempt to ward off what was no longer there. The fire recombined and took on human form before Nathan's humanly featured overtook the fire. Time resumed, the action would have seen like in a blink of an eye the zombies had simply disappeared.

Seras lay on the ground, shivering as all her limbs went limp and numb. She was unconscious as Nathan bent down and scooped her up into his arms. The warmth of his body seeping into hers, she slowly stopped shivering. "Don't you die again…" Nathan mumbled as he opened a gateway to the Hellsing Mansion and walked in, legion could wait.

P-O5-MM/

Nathan laid Seras down in her coffin bed. The moment their bodies lost contact she began to shiver again. Taking his last blade he carefully sliced his wrist and put the bleeding limb to Seras's mouth. The scent of blood spurred her body to latch on. The affect was instantaneous, he body stopped shivering and she fell asleep. Nathan brought his limb back and looked at it, the blood was still flowing as he ran his hand across the wound. Looking at it again he smiled as no trace of the cut or blood remained. He watched her for a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully now, the phoenix blood in her system did its job. Snapping his fingers a flaming portal opened up to his nest. As he walked in he turned and looked at her, to many things to say, not enough time to say them crossed his mind. He wondered what was going to happen in the future for them as he turned and continued walking in the portal, closing it behind him.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Hellsing Mansion, Seras's room

Seras awoke in her bed with a start. The last thing she remembered was the zombies tackling her and the feeling of teeth digging into her flesh. Looking around she realized she was back in her room, how she got there she had no idea. Her limbs still hurt somewhat but they were no longer cold. Looking at her clock she realized that it was several hours since her mission, with a groan she got up. Looking at the table she noticed something was out of place. A bucket with ice and blood had been freshly placed and a candle was burning in the center of the table.

A note rested neatly folded on the table, opening it she read the contents.

Seras, good work on the mission though Walter informs me that you have not awakened for some time I have ordered him to leave a fresh bucket of blood every night for you when you do. The troops returned later tonight reporting something about ghouls that had to be decapitated; I expect a full report from you when you finally awake.

Looking at the date Seras went pail, "three days ago?" she mumbled.

Taking the blood packet she drained it quickly, wanting to report to her master of the events that happened with the zombies and Nathan. As she walked out of her room and closed the heavy metal door the candlelight flickered momentarily revealing an ice blue eye in the flame before the candles fire went out.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Nathan's Nest

Yumiko awoke with a start. The last thing she remembered was seeing Anderson fighting someone in the distance. Looking around she quickly noticed her glasses were on, she was sure that she had lost them and that Yumi had awakened. Looking around she instantly realized that this place wasn't familiar to her. That was alarming, had she been captured? Where was Heinkel?

Getting up out of the bed she felt some wires pull at her, looking to where the wires lead she realized that they were monitoring her vitals. Whoever they were though concerned her more than why she was here. Then the realization hit her like a Mack truck, one of her arms was missing, in its place was a bandaged stump.

It strangely didn't scare her, she waited for her body and mind to realize that a part of her physical being was now and forever torn from her but nothing came. It was like her body had already accepted the fact but failed to even mention the loss of the limb to her mind. Walking out of the room in the same cloths that she had been wearing for lord knew how long she was greeted by a odd sight.

The interior was undoubtedly a warehouse and judging by the smell in the air, close to the sea or river. Loud music was playing at one end, something that one would have heard during the 70's. Walking over to the source of the music she started to hear other sounds as well. The pounding of metal, the sound of something hot coming in contact with cool water, a gush of steam.

Emerging from the walkway Yumiko found herself watching an elderly looking man pounding on a sword and dipping it back into some water every now and then. Another man was with him, his back to her, he was leaning against a desk, seemingly bored with the others presence.

"Okay kid, give it another blast." The elderly man said as he placed the sword on the anvil again. The one named kid merely grunted and said something Yumiko couldn't pick up.

"Hey, you're the one that decided to mess with legion when you should have finally sent that group to where they belonged. You ended up having to pay the price now give me a blast!" the old man said over the music.

Yumiko watched as the younger man raised his hand, palm out towards the weapon and a stream of fire seemingly exploded from his hand straight to the weapon. The fire streamed up and down the weapon for a few moments, turning the metal bright red. "There, was that hard?"

"No, but would you rather have had zombies walking around London?"

"… The girl is awake." The elderly man said, not looking up from his work. The young man turned around and looked straight into Yumiko's eyes. Yumiko stood there frozen. Looking at her was Nathan.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Hellsing Mansion, Integra's office

Seras stood in front of Integra, she had long ago got over her fear of her commander and master. Though that still didn't make it any easier to explain the zombies and her resurrected boyfriend. Alucard would have been on the floor laughing, she was sure of it. "Officer Victoria, are you positive of what you are saying, that Nathan West is back among the living?"

"I wouldn't say that he is alive, I sensed a different heat from him, and I still do now..."

"You still do? What do you mean by that Victoria?" Integra asked, she had bit off the end of one of her cigars and began smoking it. The scent of the burnt leaves and drugs drifted from the smoke into the air, leaving a semi sweet smell.

"I cant explain it Sir, all I know is that the link that I once formed between us is open again. It's a little different, I only know where he is, I cant read his thoughts or even communicate with him."

"Hmm, form a search party officer Victoria, bring him in. We cannot afford to have another undead walking about. I doubt that he is still affiliated with Section thirteen but don't let your guard down."

"Yes sir!" Seras said as she turned and left the room.

Time Stamp: two hours later, Present

Location: Warehouse district

Seras and her team drove between the dilapidated warehouses of the district. In the time of their prime most functioned as factories during the two world wars, in later years they were converted to storage for the shipping industry. Now, they sat here, the population of England trying to forget the district even existed for some reason or another.

Gangs, undead, animals, normal everyday people and police all avoided the area, something in the air put everything on edge. It might have been the history of the area, a feeling that time had simply forgot that this district existed and urged the rest of the population to follow suit. Seras ignored the tension, she remembered Alucard had brought her to this place one time, the moment they entered the area Seras just wanted to run, Alucard held her fast though and commanded her to accept that there indeed places worse than this. When she asked him why the area gave off this feeling he merely shrugged and said "Some things that man create will echo the tragedy of the events their creations affect. Just imagine, police girl how many weapons of war passed threw this district that brought pain and despair to others."

Seras looked around the cabin of the transport, even those these were her select troops she could tell that they were just within a breath of cracking under the pressure the area was producing. Seras wondered why she felt Nathan was in this area. Were what Nathan hunted not affected by this feeling? She guessed that demons might even thrive here, though she had to admit, she knew next to nothing about demons. Only what she saw and had heard about, that was hardly enough to call herself an expert.

"Stop here, were going to go the rest by foot." Seras called out to the drive, she didn't want to alarm Nathan to their presence; he seemed to have a habit of disappearing when he saw her. He could hear the troop groan and they jumped out of the transport; they were defiantly fighting against their instincts to run from this place. As they rounded the corner of a warehouse they instantly saw light in the windows of one of the storage facilities not that far from where they were standing.

Seras pondered for a moment if Nathan was indeed in battle, if he was she may very well be leading her men into a dangerous situation. She had a hard time dealing with the resurrected zombies, and was no match for her first demon encounter; she doubted that the soldiers would even stand a remote chance of coming out alive. As they neared the structure, the exact opposite of what Seras and her team imagined happened. The tension in the air started to slack, as if the area surrounding the targeted warehouse was an oasis in the desert.

'Maybe this isn't what we thought what it was…' Seras thought to herself. "Move in."

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Warehouse district, Nathan's Nest

Yumiko sat in a chair near Nathan and the elder man named William. Heinkel, as Yumiko had been informed, was merely out shopping for food. For the most part, Yumiko kept an eye on Nathan, she wanted to except that he was alive, but she knew better. Those that returned from death came back changed one way or another. So, she decided to probe, its not like she could do anything else in her current condition.

"So, what happened to you Nathan, how did you… come back?"

Nathan turned to face her; every now and then William needed Nathan's talent for fire to heat up his weapons for repair. "Its still a blur really, all I remember is making a deal with someone, he had asked me to return to earth for five hundred years and in return… I cant remember what I asked for. As for my new abilities, you should really ask William, he knows more about me than I do."

Yumiko looked over at Williams, he was busy working on what looked like to be a katana mounted on some sort of shackle, he didn't seem to notice they were talking about him until Nathan threw a scrap of metal over to him.

"What!" William exclaimed in an American accent. "Nathan says you know more about what he is than he does."

"Ah, that. Your catholic right?" William asked as he dipped the sword weapon into some water.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ever hear about the legend of the phoenix?"

"Of course, its supposed to be some mythical bird. Early Christians used it as a symbol of immortality, resurrections and so forth."

"That's the general idea, but like all legend there is truth at the core. Your friend here is a true blue Phoenix, the second guardian of man. Kid, I need another shot of fire here."

"Second guardian of man, what do you mean?"

"Well, after the flood, God needed a new guardian of man. Not to police them but rather to protect them from the fallen. Demons, humans that meddle in the supernatural and the first guardians that stray from the original mission are what the Phoenix protects the rest of the world from. You know how Hitler committed suicide at the end of the war?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, towards the end he began meddling with the supernatural and that was all the Phoenix needed to go after him." William said as he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with the red metal.

"Are you saying that Nathan here killed Hitler?" Yumiko said in disbelief.

At this Nathan chuckled as William continued. "No, Nathan here is about twenty years old, I think that was Cat who executed Hitler, it's a shame really that the bastard didn't start messing with the supernatural earlier, if he had then the war would have ended much sooner.

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought the legend said that there was only one phoenix, your talking like you know this Cat."

"I do know her, that's one of the things that the legend didn't say, mainly to hide the idea of a race of guardians, she went in and made it look like a suicide. From what her nest relayed he was within minutes of becoming some sort of walking lich."

"Walking lich?"

"The Term means corpse gate, can you imagine what such a being could do just by what that name implies?" Yumiko thought for a moment and then shuddered at the prospect of what could have happened if that mad man went threw with his plans. "Yeah, scary isn't it."

"I can understand why Nathan is doing this, but why are you here William?" For the first time, the man seemed to think if he should answer or not. Before he said anything an alarm went off in the warehouse.

"That should be Heinkel, we have alarms all over the place to detect if anyone comes near." William said as he moved to a pillar with a red button bolted to the side.

"Is it uncommon for anyone to come here?" Yumiko said when the alarm died.

"Well, outside these walls the surrounding area isn't to kind to any soul, if you get my drift." William said as he turned around to face her, a moment later the lights died.

"William?" Nathan asked in an alarmed tone.

"Then again it might not be Heinkel..."

P-O5-MM/

Seras watched as the soldier cut the power line leading to the warehouse, they lost the advantage of surprise when they heard the alarm so they would gain the advantage of darkness. Even if they had some form of night vision darkness could still hide them to some extent. "Right, lets move in. Do not shoot to kill."

Silently Seras and the soldiers moved into the warehouse, the feeling of dread and tension was completely gone once they were inside the buildings walls. Was what they felt some sort of ward hiding this place? No, Alucard would have known about this place long ago, wouldn't he? Slowly the team searched the area, one of them found a glowing red piece of metal, signs that Nathan and possibly others were still in the area. "Spread out, teams of three, report anything out of the ordinary." Seras said over the radio.

Silently above them in the catwalks, Nathan, William and Yumiko watched as the soldiers below searched for them.

"Hellsing…" Nathan commented idly.

"And what makes you say that Kid?" William said sarcastically, both him and Yumiko were looking at him suspiciously.

"Seras may have…. Needed some of my blood." Nathan confessed.

"Oh that's great, just great. You gave a vampire some of your blood. Your vampire girlfriend no less!"

"We can fight about this later, right now we have to figure out what to do."

"What to do? Kid she knows where you are by blood! Its not like we can relocate!"

"You two can fight about this all you want, but Heinkel will be back any minute now, how do you think she will react to seeing Hellsing here?" Yumiko finally said to shut William up; he was just going to give away their location if he kept talking.

"Just leave it up to me."

P-O5-MM/

Nathan watched from the shadows as a team of three soldiers headed towards the sleeping area. 'No killing, just incapacitate them, simple.'

Dropping down he landed without making a sound, the darkness hid him perfectly, even if they looked in his direction they wouldn't be able to easily see him, he wouldn't be much of a guardian would he? He was right behind two of them; before they noticed him he slammed their head together, knocking them out. The resulting sound of heads hitting each other alarmed the lead soldier. Turning he saw his men behind him slump the ground before a fist connected forcefully with his chest, winding him. As he flew back his finger squeezed the trigger of his gun, sending a loud gun report into the air. "crap…"

"Did you hear that?"

"It came from over there, lets go!"

"Who fired? Report!"

Before Nathan had a chance to do anything several soldiers appeared in various locations, blocking a traditional exit. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Nathan asked nonchalantly.

His attempts to act like someone caught in the middle didn't work as the soldiers looked down their fallen comrades, several of them cocked their guns in response. "Relax, their unconscious. Besides, your weapons are useless against me."

In unison, the men fired at Nathan. Now Nathan was in a bit of a situation, while the bullets did hurt, even though the blessed silver did anything but damage his body he couldn't move. Doing so might result in one of the soldiers being hit by friendly fire, something that he could be indirectly responsible for, and as these were humans, that wasn't acceptable.

However, before he had to react, several metal strips of wire flew down and made contact with the bare skin of the soldiers. A moment later and electrical current strong enough to knock them out pulsed threw their bodies. "Thank's William..." Nathan said under his breath as he continued on.

Letting his senses expand he felt all the soldiers were quite unconscious, Williams and Yumiko were still hiding in catwalks, William most likely explaining his talent with electrical wire to Yumiko. He felt Heinkel wasn't that far away, most likely she had discovered the Hellsing troops transports. Something wasn't right though as he continued searching the warehouse, where was Seras...

Nathan jumped as a large shelf came crashing down, nearly crushing him. As he landed on the ground, naturally not making a sound, he looked at the only being capable of pushing such a heavy object with little effort. Like the dam breaking all the emotions and confusion burst threw his mental barriers as his gaze settled on Seras. "I see that your back on your feet, im glad."

Seras didn't say anything, only leveling the redeemer at Nathan. The pain of having to aim her weapon at him played across her face but she had no choice. She knew that the weapon wouldn't kill him, but it would at least slow him down. "My men."

"Are human, no harm came to them though I did have to knock them unconscious. You don't have to have that gun trained on my Seras, I have no reason to harm you." Seras didn't lower the weapon.

"I take it that you're here by order of Integra to bring me in."

"Yes, don't make this any harder than it has to be Nathan, just come in quietly."

Nathan chuckled, "You still sound like a copper, mean kitten. What am I guilty of?"

Nathan wasn't making this easy for Seras, he toying, though innocent, was indeed distracting her of her orders. God, he was so much like she remembered. "Your not guilty... we just cant have someone running around claiming to be working for God."

"Yes, I know about Section thirteen, and what they did. In time they will answer for their crimes, but I cant let you stop me though I cant allow to track me either. An interesting problem wouldn't you say, Seras?"

Time Stamp: Present, hour an hour later

Location: Hellsing mansion, Integra's office

"Where is he now?" Integra asked Seras.

"Nathan and his group are waiting in the lobby, he's agreed to answer anything that you ask." Seras replied.

"Good, it should be interesting to hear what he has to say."

'Yes, it should be indeed.' Seras thought to herself as Nathan walked into her masters office.

"Good evening lady Hellsing, please ask your questions of me so I may continue my work."

Time Stamp: eight months ago

Location: Vatican City, Section thirteen secret lab four

"Do it, these orders come from the pope himself." Maxwell demanded. The scientists were cowering in fearof their commander. Never in the history of the church had such an order been passed down. It was one of the ultimate betrayals of God, to cross into his territory of creation. How could the pope order such a twisted command.

"Let me put it this way, if you don't than I will show you something worse than hell." Maxwell threatened. The scientists wouldn't put it past him, ever since his meeting with the Hellsing organization, Maxwell had seemed to have taken on a darker persona. One wondered why, in his present condition, the pope hadn't ordered him removed.

Reluctantly the scientists bent to the will of their commander and prayed that they would be forgiven one day for the mortal sins they would about to commit.

Authors Note: Hey guys, tell me why this one doesn't have nearly as many reviews as the last two did when they reached chapter four? No really, is it how the story has been going? Is it too slow compared to the others? The story will be finished but depending on how many reviews I get when its done I don't know if I will continue the saga.

Well, in the next chapter you will learn of Maxwell's intentions, why William seems to have nearly the same abilities as Walter and hopefully I will be able to open up more of the promised romance between Seras and Nathan. (Man, that's going to be interesting to see how I play it out.)


	6. Alliance

Order 6 Alliance

Time Stamp: Several hours later (Present)

Location: Hellsing mansion "guest room"

William, Heinkel and Yumiko waiting in the Hellsing guest room as Nathan continued to talk with Integra. William knew that, even at his age of fifty he and the girls could easily overpower the girls and make a break for it. 'Damn it Kid, I know she was your fiancee but did you honestly have to give her some of your blood? Now both of you will know where the other is, we cant hide anymore.'

Heinkel busied herself with changing Yumiko's bandage, though they hated being in the presence of Hellsing, the pair still regarded them as heathens and unfit for this line of work, they were kind enough to provide medicine for Yumiko's pain, fresh bandages and offered to have a doctor look for infection. They had accepted all but the doctor, William had medical know how and had assured the doctor that no infection had been able to grow in the severed limb. "How is the pain?"

Yumiko looked over at William, he was in a high chair looking in the opposite direction, changing the bandages had required her to partly disrobe. 'Well at least he seems to have a sense of shivery, when the time requires it.' "Its not so bad anymore, its like a dull pain now."

William nodded his head as he continued to look out the window and watch the snow fall. "After this, ill see what I can do about making you a prosthetic to replace the arm you lost."

Yumiko chuckled "another one of your talents William?"

"Yeah, came out of necessity though..."

"What do you mean?"

William didn't answer her question, only rubbed his arm unconsciously as he continued to watch the snow dance in the night air. The only thing that broke his concentration was when the door opened, revealing Hellsing's angel of death, Walter.

P-O6-A/

Seras listened on in silence as Nathan answered each of her master's answers. Most of the questions she knew the answers to, some she didn't others made her wonder what made Nathan come back. She was interested in his explanation of what vampires used to be, how they were in fact guardians of man. It made her wonder about her former master, Alucard. Did he know? Had he chosen to not reveal the truth to her? Would it have made a difference?

"Do you honestly believe yourself to be on a mission from God, Nathan?"

"Do you?"

"Do not answer my question with another question! Yes or no!" Integra responded harshly though that did not seem to faze Nathan, if anything he seemed to bear a familiar smirk on his face.

"I don't believe, I know. I know for a fact that you are no saint, that you are guilty of many things, your dabbling in the occult and the supernatural makes you a target, though... you and your family has always walked a fine line for generations. Be sure not to cross that line."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter, you know what it means, always have. But now what is going to happen? Seras and I are linked, both of us now and forever will know where the other is, I doubt that we can simply ignore it."

"Yes, why did you link yourself with her in the first place if you knew that we would find you?"

"Simple, she didn't deserve to die, that is what would have happened if I didn't do what I had to do. The longer we both exist, the stronger the bond shall become. You don't know what can kill me, if anything can before my time is up. I doubt that you are willing to kill Seras. Yes, a strange dilemma indeed."

P-O6-A/

"So, how is your mother?"

"She's dead, she died a long time ago."

"Im, im sorry to here that, why didn't you send word? I would have come."

"Would you? I don't blame you for her choice to keep you from being my father, but, she wasn't even your wife, she was just a one night stand after the war that had come to visit England."

"Now just a second..." Walter said as he reached out to grab William's arm as he turned away. The result was the sleeve being ripped from the rest of the shirt. "Oh my..."

William looked down at his arm, the grey metal reflected the light in the room as silent hydraulics along the surface twitched slightly in response to his nerves messages. Looking up at Walter he knew that he would have to explain the appendage. "Were not so different, we both lost something up for what we believed. You lost your youth to defend England against the Nazi's and the undead. I lost my arm to defend my family from demons, in the end I only could save my daughter, your grandchild, father."

Time Stamp: twenty years ago

Location: United States, state Illinois

A truck pulled up to a quite country house, the vehicles single occupant stepped out and took a look at the setting sun, the fall sky was full of colors as a cool breeze drifted threw the trees, releasing more leaves from the trees hold to tumble in the wind before landing on the ground only to be pulled back up into the air a micro tornado of wind and leaves.

William could smell dinner as he neared the door, could hear his children playing with each other and the dog. His mom had come to visit him, Eileen and her grandchildren for the weekend. As he entered the house his children ran up and hugged him. Picking up his youngest he walked into the kitchen where his wife and mother were busy making dinner. "Hey hon, how's dinner comin?"

"It will be ready in about a half hour." Eileen replied, William nodded as he headed back into the living room where the children were. A half hour later the family sat down and began to eat their dinner, that's when everything went to hell.

Half way into the meal the door to the outside was kicked down and several disfigured men entered the house. Within moments complete chaos erupted, instinctively William grabbed the shotgun from the wall behind him, an antiquated weapon that had once belonged to his grandfather, took aim and hear only the clicking sound of the hammers hitting spent cases. The men only laughed like some depraved jackals as before anyone could do anything they tore into William's grandmother, killing her instantly.

Without thinking William charged at them, using the near century old weapon as a club. The attack was successful only in killing one of the seemingly possessed men, mostly because he wasn't expecting the attack. The others took revenge on William without any mercy, before he could react one of the men ripped William's arm from his body, the shotgun still being held by the severed limb.

The children screamed as the superhuman crazed man sank his teeth into the arm and began eating the still warm raw flesh. What happened next was truly horrific, for the next hour the inhuman monsters went about killing the family one by one, forcing William to watch until only he and his youngest daughter remained. He had given up trying to communicate with them, he doubted that based on their actions that they wouldn't understand or care. They were like animals, no something worse.

He was starting to weaken from the blood loss as he saw them approach himself and his daughter; the last thing he remembered was hearing a loud sound outside before succumbing to the darkness.

P-O6-A/

"Daddy… daddy!" William awoke to his daughter shaking him awake, they were in the hammock, he didn't remember how they had got there or why they were even alive. Looking around he saw the house was ablaze, a woman sat on a tree stump next to them, watching the blaze intently, as if daring anything that was inside the burning structure to reveal itself.

Looking to his right he face turned white, his arm was indeed gone, in its place was burnt flesh, someone had cauterized the wound. "Laura, are you okay?"

The little girl only nodded, tears were in her eyes as she hugged her father tightly, sitting up he took the little girl in his remaining arm and supported her as she continued to hold on to his neck. He walked over to the woman, the night had been a nightmare, and it still was a nightmare. Halfway there she noticed the two approaching and got up. When her gaze broke with the house the fire seemed to die down instantly, like the woman was in control of the flames.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't arrive sooner, I had been tracking the demons for some time, I was only able to save you and your daughter." The woman said before William could ask anything, her voice was full of regret and sorrow. William remained silent, he just watched his house burn, his wife, children, almost his entire world was gone in flames.

Before he could say anything to the strange woman she had disappeared, leaving the two alone in the night.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Hellsing Mansion, London

Integra sat at her desk, an unlit cigar in her hand being twirled about her fingers absentmindedly. Nathan and her servant Seras had long since left her office and now she was looking at her father's portrait. The words that Nathan had said strangely hit home, something that even Alucard had a great deal of doing when he was around.

There was something else about the young undead that struck her as odd. She had seen parts of his personality that were strangely familiar to her. The grin, the tone of his voice, the way he held himself, she could have sworn that it was… no, he couldn't take on a different human form, only different animals and those in themselves didn't look natural.

But why was she so shaken by his words? Maybe it was that someone, someone higher than she could even possibly imagined looked down on her with skeptical eyes. Her father never used Alucard at least that she could remember and if he did defiantly not as long as she had. Had she unknowingly come within a hairs breath of being damned aswell? The thought made her shudder.

Time Stamp: three days later, Present

Location: Hellsing Mansion, London

Yumiko grabbed the heavy crate with ease as two soldiers carefully handed the wooden box full of computers to her. William had finished work on her new cybernetic arm two days ago and perfectly changed the skin tone to match up with the rest of her body. Yumiko quickly discovered that she had feeling in the artificial limb and when she asked William about it he merely smiled.

Ever since Heinkel and hers escape from Section thirteen she felt at ease though the soldiers and Seras stayed a little on edge around herself and Heinkel. She brought the crate into the library where William and Walter were busy assembling the network. "No, that one goes there, the other goes over there."

Yumiko looked up thinking that William was talking to her when in fact he was speaking with Walter, apparently the old retainer had quite a hunger for computer technology and was simply amazed as how alien this gear was. William had told Yumiko about how those that helped the phoenix had kept up with the times by making their own versions of modern technology. William's computer for instance used crystals instead of computer chips to function. The nests even had several communication satellites in orbit that the rest of the world didn't know about disguised as old abandoned weather satellites, she didn't bother in asking how they had managed that. Everything about the nest operators was strange, their technological approach in everything they did was so drastically different and yet on the surface looked that same to the rest of the world made it impossible to replicate if it had fallen into the wrong hands.

"This is the last one William, where would you like it?" Yumiko asked.

"Hmm, that's the buffer computers, put those with the rest of the crates. I'm never going to get this thing set up again…"

Yumiko merely chuckled as she headed back out into the daylight to help with anything else.

P-O6-A/

"Yes my lord, I'm positive it's Nathan. No I don't think that he realizes what I am. Yumiko and Heinkel are here as well."

"Very well, take out the two girls, avoid Nathan and the vampire at all costs."

"Yes, my lord."

P-O6-A/

Nathan walked silently in the dark stone hallway with Seras, like the undead vampire he could see perfectly in the dark as well as in the light. "When are you going to ask it Seras?"

"I thought you and I could read each others mind." Seras replied.

"Eventually, but I would prefer to hear your voice."

Seras was surprised, all the times before hand he had acted so strangely to her, but now here he was, with her. "Ok, why did you come back?"

Nathan didn't have to think for that answer. "For you, Seras. I came back because of…" Nathan trailed off as he looked about the stone hallway, like he had suddenly heard a noise. A moment later fire appeared along his arms only to die a second later revealing his weapons.

"What is it?" Seras asked.

"A demon is in this house."

P-O6-A/

Yumiko and Heinkel practiced in one of Hellsing's many indoor shooting ranges. The Hellsing butler, Walter was kind enough to set this area aside for their personal use. Walter was the only Hellsing member that they trusted, though not completely. Mainly due in part because they trusted William, that trust had been given to his father.

Heinkel seemed to enjoy this the most, she had a free limitless supply of rounds for her desert eagles, relative safety from those seeking to kill her and Yumiko or worse, even though it was in a den of heathens and scum. What more could a girl ask for? They were even allowed to not have to wear the Hellsing coat of arms insignia. Mainly because they were part of Nathan's group who had made is abundantly clear to Integra Hellsing that they would not be a part of the organization but rather aid them when it was needed.

Yumiko had found a magnum in the weapons locker and was now trying the power of her cybernetic arm. Surprisingly the arm absorbed all of the kick back from the weapon. The arm was also perfectly steady, she was hitting bulls eye one right after the other.

Heinkel was the first to notice the Hellsing soldier as he walked in nonchalantly; he looked as if he had left something in the room earlier, neither Yumiko nor Heinkel paid the man any mind.

P-O6-A/

The man breathed a sigh of relief when the two former Iscariot members returned to their practicing luckily they hadn't recognized him. It would be easier this way, as if it would matter. He pulled the dagger from its sheath as he silently approached. His footsteps made no noise as he approached his targets. In a fluid motion he brought down his weapon on Yumiko. He could feel the resistance as the blade sliced threw the girls arm.

Glee turned into confusion and than rage as the limb refused to bleed. Yumiko wasted no time in turning and firing her weapon into her attacker. The soldier flew back from the force of the weapons bullets back into the lockers. For a moment he remained still as both Yumiko and Heinkel slowly approached the would be assassin. Without warning the man jumped up to the ceiling, veins popped up along his skin as his eyes dilated. He began mumbling incoherent words as he crawled around the roof, hands digging into the material like claws.

The girls wasted no time on shock as they continued firing their weapons at what ever it was. They assumed the man was possessed, they had heard of stories from section thirteen exorcists of demons defying logic when they took a body. The bullets managed to hit the target but to no avail. The creature seemed unfazed by the weapons barrage on its body as it jumped down towards Heinkel, intent on sinking its claw like hands into her body.

Before the creature could reach it's target fire shot from the floor towards its limbs. The creature was jerked back, like the fires acted like chains it could not break. From the floor materialized Nathan and Seras, apparently the vampire was with Nathan and was fast enough to open a dark portal.

Finally landing on the solid ground the portal disappeared as Nathan continued to hold the demon with his fire. "Are you two okay?"

Both nodded, with the exception of the cybernetic arm, the creature hadn't managed to do any damage. "Did it have a weapon?"

Yumiko looked around the floor and spotted the dagger like weapon, retrieving it she gave it to Nathan. "Obsidian."

The creature merely writhed in agony as the fire gave off all the sensations of burning but did no damage to the body it possessed. "What are you doing here, who sent you?" Nathan demanded.

The man merely smirked in between the pain. "Ok, hard way."

The fire intensified its hold on the possessed man. "Talkative yet?"

The demon didn't reveal anything, only writhed in more agony. "You... you will not harm this body... you can not."

"Hmm, your right." Slowly, four more flames sprouted from Nathan's arm. The color of the flame was blue as it shot straight towards the possessed man and seemed to penetrate deep into his chest. The possessed man hollered as one set of flames held him in the air and another burrowed deep into his chest.

Needless to say, the screaming had attracted others, Integra, Walter and William were among those that watched on. Several soldiers had come in as well, veterans that belonged to Seras' division of troops turned pale as they watched, Integra's normal stone face started to riven at the sight. Finally events started to change as the blue flames began to reverse from the mans chest. In its glow a grotesquely formed creature was pulled from the man.

"Now this is a surprise, one of legion." Nathan stated as the creature fought against the fire. Looking past for a moment, Nathan concentrated as the orange fire carefully put down the former possessed man. "Lady Hellsing, please take this man and place a guard, he is from Iscariot but had no control even before he was possessed. The chip may still be active. Several soldiers quickly came into the room and took the man away, Nathan suspected that they had seen enough and merely needed a reason to leave the room with their dignity still intact.

"Okay legion, I know that man, before that chip was implanted which I suspect is how you got in so easily, he was a good friend to me."

"What is... your point... guardian." Nathan responded by increasing the flames power.

"I want to know who commanded you to come here."

"Never..."

"Wrong answer." The blue fire quickly covered the demons body, enveloping it. The fallen angel screamed in agony as the holy flame coated his body from head to toe, no matter what it did, the pain only intensified. After a few minutes, the flames resided.

"Tell you what, give me the name and I'll consider sending you to the abyss."

"And where... else would... you send me."

Nathan threw the dagger into the air a few times with his free arm, making sure that the demon could see the blade sparkle in the light. "I don't have to send you anywhere, it can all end right here for you."

"You... can not... only he can." The demon began to look even more uncomfortable as the realization of what Nathan was thinking.

"Shall we find out?"

P-O6-A/

Nathan thought over what the demon had confessed before he sent it into the abyss as he walked towards the library. 'So, sections 1-20 have been infiltrated, sections one, five and thirteen have been fully taken over. Everyone was either replaced by a clone or had been implanted with that damn control chip.'

Walking into the library he could here William frantically working with the nest computer. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong William?"

William looked up, "none of the nests are responding in Italy, the satellites in orbit cant even give me a shot of Vatican city!"

"Have any other nests reported in about the blackout?"

"Yeah, its like something is blocking the network over there."

"That doesn't make any sense, I thought the nest network was based on different technology all together."

"It is, no one outside of the nest network knows how to block it. Only thing I can think of... hey kid where are you going?"

"I don't like it, im going to head there myself. Get ready, will be leaving soon."

"Alright but... wait a minute, your not going to ask for her help are you? Kid answer me!"

P-O6-A/

"We have received no word from the Italian government as to why they have gone on high alert. What we have heard so far is that the defense network has been activated. All communications going to and from Italy have been cut off." Integra continued to watch the television as the news reporter continued to go on about the situation in Italy.

'This is so strange, a possessed agent from Iscariot and now this, what is going on.'

As she continued to watch the television the fireplace began to become brighter. She was just about to turn and look at the sudden change in light when the fire exploded, revealing Nathan in the flame. "I find your methods of entry quite familiar Nathan, someone I used to know enjoyed using similar methods."

Nathan looked at the televison for a few moments before speaking. "Something is blocking the nest satellites in orbit, William cant communicate with any of the nests in Italy either."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'll be heading to Italy in a few hours along with Heinkel and Yumiko."

"This just in, diplomats from local countries including London have all been executed by unknown military powers within the boarders of the Italy. Several nations have already begun taking military action."

"What the bloody hell is going on over there!" Integra shouted.

"Chances are, it's the possessed clones. The miliary factions I can imagine are Sections one, five and... thirteen."

"Maxwell's section..."

"Indeed. Its time that I go and say hello to my old employer."

"What do you need?"

"As I understand, you have in your inventory an armored world war two train that you have recently brought up to code."

"Yes, the logos, we refitted it to be able to ram threw any blockade in the way of the train. It can also function as an inserted command center, capable of defending itself against both human and undead attack."

"I'll be needing that as a method of getting close to Vatican city."

"Cant you just teleport there?"

"If the other phoenix are not responding than we have a problem. If I try to teleport there maybe an ambush."

"Very well, ill order the Logos to be prepped for use."

"Thank you, lady Hellsing."

"One thing however Nathan, Seras and her division shall be going with you."

Nathan looked at her for a moment before turning away and heading out the door. "Whatever you wish lady Hellsing." Nathan smiled as he headed out of the room.

Authors note: I promise, the last two chapters will top Secret Weapons last chapter.


	7. The Logos

Order 7: The logos

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Train Station, privately owned by the Hellsing organization

"Make sure that crate gets on board."

"I don't care, check the guns again, I don't want to be behind something that's not going to work."

"Make sure that the tranquilizer guns, ammo and O2 are loaded in the cargo compartment."

"Sir, this armor paneling has metal fatigue."

"Than replace it soldier."

The installation was buzzing with activity around The Logos, the recently re-commissioned world war two train. The train was originally designed, of all people; the Nazi's to be able to survive a beating from any attack in any form. The few cars that came with it were heavy armed as well. Integra had always wondered what use her father had for buying this at the auction all those years ago. Before he died, he had left plans that should the need arise, they could use it to insert a team of soldiers in a city that had been overrun by the undead. Not that long ago she had found those instructions and decided to make preparations, though she would admit she never wanted to use it.

"What's the status Walter?" Integra asked as she watched on from the balcony.

"Nathan and Seras' crew will be ready to go within the hour." Walter replied.

"Will William be with them?"

"Yes, my son has informed me that he will be on this mission, when they reach Vatican City he believes he can get in contact with the other Phoenix in the area. He will also be coordinating the attack inside the city from the train."

"Walter, go with them, I can see it in your eyes so ill make it easy on you. Go, that's an order."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

R-O7-TL/

"Okay ladies listen up. You have been fighting vampires but this is another beast all together." William shouted over the noise of the mechanics going over The Logos one last time. "Unlike vampires and ghouls, if you get bit by one you wont become a ghoul or vampire. Instead its just going to hurt like a bitch."

That got a few nervous chuckles from the men as William continued. "Also, unlike vampires, demons can not directly cause you harm, so long as you don't invite them to. However, what we will most likely be facing are P.C.'s, P.H.'s and if were really unlucky, P.V.'s."

A hand shot up, it was Seras. "Could you please explain those abbreviations sir."

"Not at all Seras. Recently, thanks to technology, man has been able to clone entire human beings. The demons can easily take command of these husks. We call them P.C.'s or possessed clones. There you're basic, run of the mill foot soldier in their forces. P.H.'s are possessed humans, and P.V's... are possessed vampires."

"What the hell, I thought you said we weren't facing anything like vampires." A soldier shouted out.

"Your not, these are worse but can be taken out just the same as a normal vampire, a silver bullet to the heart or head. Just going to be a hell of a lot harder to get a hit. These not only have vampire powers but demons as well."

"There's a difference?" one of the soldiers said, Seras shot him a dirty look.

"I trust some of you knew of the vampire Alucard, imagine him and that being just some of the things that they can do." William went on explaining a few other things, the gear they would be using, how to take out zombies, and a hand full of other bits of vital information that they would need if they hoped to survive this. Seras listened carefully, absorbing all the information. This felt right, like she should have been doing this the moment Alucard bit her. She felt a hand rest on she shoulder, turning; she looked into Nathan's eyes.

"Got a minute kitten?" Seras nodded as the two headed out of the building and into the courtyard.

"This mission, you don't have to come with me."

"Why? I'm a big girl now Nathan, I can take care of myself."

'There are things that will be there that not even you former master Alucard could imagine. Children's nightmares will be made real there, the monsters will look human.' Nathan said threw the link that they shared.

"I will be fine, I've seen a lot since I became one of the true undead." Nathan looked at her, for the first time, his mind didn't pound; it didn't hurt to be near her. He took her hand in his as he looked into her red eyes. The color wasn't frightening; Nathan gently brushed a strand of air out of her face as he kissed her.

R-O7-TL/

The train roared down the tracks, they had passed threw the Euro tunnel a few hours ago and were now running at full speed through France. The train was pulling three cars as it ran down the tracks. The cars looked like something from a military caravan, ironically that's what hid its true intentions, seeing as Italy had executed several diplomats. The first car carried the computers and William's link to the nest network. The second and third held the troops and ammo. The train car's weren't without protection though. Several heavy torrents doted the sides and roof as well as windows that the men could shoot out of. It was essentially a mobile fortress. Most of the men were asleep; the action would begin as soon as they neared the French Italian border. Only William, Walter, the conductor, Nathan and Seras stayed up.

"Here dad, take a look." William said, handing Walter a picture. "My daughter and grandson. I guess that would make you a great grand father."

Walter looked at the photo, he had hardly known his son, it was news to learn that he was a grandfather now; painful to learn he was a great grand father. He had missed out on so much to defend Queen and country. "What's the lads name?"

William chuckled as he took the photo back. "Walter C. Michel's, he's only five this year, but he seems to have inherited the family trait of using wire."

"So how did you enter this, line of work?" Walter asked. William was about to answer when an alarm sounded on his computer. Looking at the screen he swore off.

"Kid! We have company!"

R-O7-TL/

The helicopters descended after the targeted train, the section thirteen emblems were painted on the belly of the steel beasts. The side doors opened as ten odd men appeared fully clad in equipment that looked like it was meant for boarding a train. As the first few jumped out the trains roof torrent's opened fire. The helicopters dodged the fire and returned in kind.

"I do believe that they have come to board us." Walter said as he gloved his hands, a grin appeared on his face at the prospect of action once again.

"They must be on a suicide run, they know kid is on board..."

"Then lets send them on their way." Nathan said, as himself and Seras appeared behind William.

William grinned as he took a thick cigar and lit it "Soldiers are shooting at the copters with the torrent's, getting the same back. Think you two can handle it?"

Both Nathan and Seras grinned as they faded away. A moment later the sound of powerful gunfire and swords cutting could be heard over the torrent fire.

R-O7-TL/

The first group of possessed clones landed on the roof without a hitch, the only threat was the torrents, but only if they stood up. They began crawling their way to the roof hatch, intent on entering the train that way. They figured if all but the phoenix was dead, than the main force in Italy could over power him. An explosion caught them off guard as one of the helicopters exploded in a brilliant flash of light and metal. The other helicopter returned the favor by destroying some of the torrents on the train's side.

One of the clones had reached the hatch and was about to open it when it felt someone tap his shoulder, looking up he saw a strawberry blonde, red eyed female smiling at him, a powerful looking weapon in hand. "Oh shi…."

The gun fired straight into the clones head, sending the body tumbling over the side, forgotten by his comrades.

Nathan looked at the clones as they crawled along the roof of the speeding train; there bodies have been twisted by the demons in control of them to make them more "Combat ready". Fire wasn't the best choice for this; the wind the train was generating would make it nearly impossible to properly control the direction of the fire. His blades would have to do for this job. Running towards his enemies, he began throwing them off the roof of the train one by one. The way he saw them was strange he had to admit. From what William had told him, even the first guardians didn't see what he saw. Instead of the possessed human body being surrounded by a red aura he saw the demon itself. Like something out of the matrix he saw what was really in control of the body. He guessed it was a way of letting him know what he was truly fighting, not some human but the demons within.

R-O7-TL/

Henikel heard the sound of battle all around her. It was insane, as she walked threw the train cars trying to help however she could she would sometimes see a body fall or scurry by as she glanced out the window. When she had first joined Section thirteen she had heard rumors of what a possessed body was capable of. Usually though it was never allowed to manifest that far either by intervention from the church or the human soul still trapped in the body would fight back.

She realized how much bigger this was now and she chuckled as she thought of the minor dent Iscariot did in the grand scheme of things. She heard a pounding on the side of the train car. The other soldiers that were manning the torrents couldn't turn away to look to see what it was, but they all knew something was trying to get in.

Heinkel watched as fist sized dents began to form in the thick armor of the train. A moment later a crack appeared. The sound that followed, she hoped that it was either the metal moaning as it was damaged further or it was merely the wind, she didn't want to think about what could possibly make such a hideous noise. She pulled her twin desert eagles from their hoisters as she watched hands reach in and grab the metal to pull it back to reveal several human like creatures holding onto the side of the train. She didn't have to think, she pulled the triggers of her weapons.

From a birds eye view, a man watched as bullets flew by, the clones were going down far to quickly but were still managing to do some damage to the train. He spotted his prey, the vampire and the phoenix, a smile appeared on his face as he watched the lesser demons being thrown aside. Opening the side door to the helicopter he jumped out of the flying machine and landed on the train. Anderson was ready to play.

R-O7-TL/

Nathan had his back turned away from the helicopters, but he felt the impact of something heavy landing on the roof. Turning to face his new opponent he was taken back by who, or rather who it used to be.

"Ah Nathan ma lad. Tiss good to see yah, so sorry tha it will hav to be short lived." Anderson chuckled.

"I know what you are now, cut the crap and lets get on with this." Nathan spat, his blade flipped around to extend past his hands.

"Very well lad" Anderson said, the tattoos on his body began to glow a dark red as the two faced off.

R-O7-TL/

"Okay Seras, that was the last of them, the Helicopters pulled away awhile ago." Williams voice chirped inside the earpiece Seras wore. "Oh Static, get back into the train, a tunnel is coming up!"

"Roger, where's Nathan?"

There was a pause, a fraction of a second to long for her liking. "He's still fighting, with Anderson."

"Damnit, doesn't that man know when to stay dead." Seras said as she turned as saw down the train the two fighting. It was strange watching the two of them fight. Both had control of fire and made use of that. Even to her vampire eyes it was a blur to try to keep up with them, but she managed to catch glimpses. The two were nearly equal, however as Andersons power came from his regeneration and Latin Tattoos, Nathan's was natural, if you could call what happened to him to achieve his abilities natural. She saw Nathan, though he was different somehow. His clothing had shifted to black and silver. His hair had grown in considerable length and the tips of his hair had turned silver. Seras knew that Nathan could shape shift and he could alter his clothing, similar to what Alucard was able to do but why would he worry about such things now?

For the first time, she wondered if Nathan had kept things from her. He had explained things to her when he and his crew came to the Hellsing manor but she didn't pay much attention for obvious reasons.

Seras pushed her thoughts aside; her questions could and would be answered later. Right now she didn't want to take the chance that Anderson might get the upper hand on Nathan. Reloading fresh clips into the Redeemer and Jackal she ran towards the two.

R-O7-TL/

"I see tha ye can control yeself now lad. Good I vas hopin for a challenge from ye." Anderson said as he pressed his swords against Nathan's. The two were several feet in the air, both using the fire that they could control as a form of thrust. Nathan's fire had turned a silk black, a fitting color to his current appearance; Andersons fire blood red as they continued to do battle over the train.

Nathan kicked into Anderson's stomach, separating the two only for them to hover a few feet apart from each other. The two looked at each other for several seconds. Both looked like something out of the future. Fire shooting out of their backs providing thrust to keep them in the air and stay at pace with the Train, the sight looked surreal.

Bullet reports ran out from behind Nathan. Nathan didn't have to turn to know who it was, it was a good thing that he didn't turn to look at Seras or else he would have missed Andersons actions, or lack of. 'That's strange….'

When the last bullet report died Anderson felt the bullets in his body being pushed from the holes they made. They fell out trailing droplets of blood down towards the train as it continued to speed passed. "Draculina…"

Anderson shot forward, passed Nathan straight towards Seras. Jets of flames erupted from his arms as he closed the distance between himself and Seras. His swords poised for her heart and head.

R-O7-TL/

Seras could only watch as the nightmarish version of Anderson flew towards her. She could feel the wind ahead of the swords part before the metal took up the space the air had occupied moments before. For a moment she thought that death would finally claim her. She was so expectant of the blow that for a few seconds she thought that the body that had pushed her back was the impact of the blades.

She watched, mouth agape, as Nathan stood in between her and Anderson. The blades had embedded themselves into Nathan's body. Something like liquid fire dripped down Anderson's blades as she watched, unable to move from the sight. Seras didn't see Nathan's face, or the grin he had on his face, a very familiar grin that belonged on someone else. A moment later Nathan exploded. Black fire latched onto Anderson and seemed to pull him back away from Seras. Anderson struggled against the flames as he tried to crawl his way back towards Seras, to his original target to finish the job.

'Seras get inside the train now!' Nathan shouted with their mental link. For a moment Seras didn't comprehend what was happening and then it hit her. The tunnel, it had to have been close now. Jumping up with inhuman speed she ran for the space between the cars and ducked down inside.

R-O7-TL/

Anderson dug his fingers into the metal of the train as Nathan in his fire form continued to pull him back. "Ye arnt goin to kep me from my job lad."

"No, but that will!" Nathan shouted from the fire, a moment later it released its hold on Anderson and fled for the back of the train. Anderson looked forward in time to see the tunnel several meters from him. "You bastar…."

In the train cars the men all heard what sounded like something scrapping along the roof of the train as it entered the tunnel and could only wonder what happened. Several men pulled there guns and aimed at Nathan as he opened the door to the car. It was a sight to see as he reformed himself from the Black fires. "That was just a taste men, we have a half hour before the real battle begins."

With that Nathan walked towards the front car.


	8. Eclipse

Order 8: Eclipse

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Vatican City, in route to unknown train station

The turrets on the train were constantly firing at anything that came to close for comfort to the train. Inside the metal beast the soldiers were constantly at the controls, either reloading the turrets or using there own guns and training to snipe off anything that the turrets missed.

Both William and Walter were busy in the control car trying to get the trains location relative to the Iscariot headquarters. Seras was nervously standing guard, guns drawn. Without notice, the train lurched with more speed.

"What the hell was that!" Seras demanded.

"Kids power is fire, this train burns coal, do the math Seras." William responded, he didn't have time to be distracted.

"The closest we can get to the headquarters is here." William said, pointing to a train station. "Its about 6 kilometers away from the Iscariots headquarters. Whoever's goin to go is goin to have to deal with quite a bit of land to cover between where we stop and the target.

"Obviously the troops wont be able to cover that on foot with hell on earth and all." Walter remarked.

"Obviously me and Nathan will be going, what about the other two?"

"Myself and Yumi can handle ourselves." Henikel replied as she entered the car looking for more ammo for her desert eagles. "We were trained to depart the damned after all."

An explosion rocked the train a moment later sending the group to the floor. "What the heck was that!" William shouted as he picked himself up from the ground and looked at the monitor's.

The screen displayed the train and two cars; the third one was missing along with anyone in that car at that moment. There was no time to grief for the lost or go back for the car if it still existed, no they had to press on. Without having to be told what to do, the small group returned to there activities of defending the train as they headed towards the station, even when they reached that it would not be a refuge. No anyone who remained would have to stand against the clones and anything else that was thrown their way.

R-O8-FB/

Nathan loved being in his "true" state. Something about being fire, to actually be the energy that gave off light, heat and everything else that fire gave off just felt warm to Nathan. It was only in this state though that he felt truly comfortable. In this state he could control the temperature that the boiler was at, giving the train that extra boost of speed that it desperately needed. He, however, couldn't be out helping the troops or Seras in fighting the enemy. No, he couldn't be in more than one place at once, even though he could stretch himself out to the point that it wouldn't matter, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

He felt the trains' wheels freeze up against the metal of the rails; the train was starting to slow at the conductors command. It was time now for the real fun to begin.

R-O8-FB/

The possessed force raced towards the stopped train, only to be cut down by the singing bullets that the turrets shot. Razor wire danced around the area around the train, slicing to bits anyone that came within their radius. Occasionally there would be the sound and smell of burning flesh as a warm body came in contact with one of the wires. Both father and sun were enjoying the time that they were together, though they would both have wished for it to have been under difference circumstances.

Nathan stood on the roof sending bouts of fire into the crowd. He muttered under his breath something in Latin constantly as he worked. As the solders and others held off the horde of demonically possessed Seras, Yumi and Heinkel ran threw the train stations surprisingly large car garage complex. They needed a way to get to the headquarters, several cars, trucks, and so forth had made good candidates, but there were still several floors to search. Heinkel was holding out hope for the slim chance of a hummer or other form of heavy transport that had armor. Most of the vehicles in the garage were just a thin sheet of metal that wouldn't provide any protection for the troops that went to face Maxwell at the headquarters.

"How about this one?" Seras said standing next to a Cadillac. The car was both wide and the make had been known to be heavyset hinting that it could take a beating and was quickly added to the list of possibilities. Eventually they reached the roof of the garage. A few cars dotted here and there. The trio walked over to the edge and looked over the barrier, what they saw made even Seras pale.

As far as the eye could see there was destruction, Vatican City lay in ruin, the possessed clone army ran around rampant, buildings were ablaze and the sound of gunfire was always present. It was indeed hell on earth. Directly below them was the Logos. On top of her cars were Walter, William and Nathan, each using their unique abilities to hold off the army as along as they could. A sudden shout of delight caught Yumi's and Seras' attention as they turned to face Heinkel who was busy running towards a rather large, black, Hummer.

R-O8-FB/

The former military transports engine roared to life as Yumi lifted herself from under the console. Both Seras and Heinkel gave Yumi a questioning stare as she sat down in the drivers seat. "What?"

"Why does a sister know how to do that?" Seras asked as she climbed into the back of the Hummer.

"I was bored one week and just decided to pick the locks on the desks at work." Yumi said nonchalantly as she shifted the vehicle into gear and roared down the driveway.

"That still doesn't explain things!" Seras shouted as they pulled along the train. Nathan quickly jumped down and entered the Vehicle, leaving the rest to defend the train without him. The Hummer plowed threw the mass without any problem having been designed to handle rough terrain plowing threw bodies wasn't an issue.

"So what's the plan? How are we going to stop them?" Heinkel said as she reloaded her guns and brought them to the ready.

"As far as I know, Legion is the one controlling most of the clones but he's following orders, we need to find Maxwell. He's at worst a puppet in this, at best the ring leader. We kill the ring leader, we cut off there organization and the other Phoenix in the area will be able to take out the army in one sweep."

"Why Maxwell?" Seras asked as she held on to the side of the car, Yumi's driving left something to be desired but then again when your driving ontop of a demonically possessed army bent on killing you…

"He's the one that was ordering the chips to be placed in everyone at Iscariot. When we get there we will find out what happening."

R-O8-FB/

Maxwell watched from the balcony at all the destruction. The city was in flames, the local populace decimated, the army running rampant. Only the infernal Pope and his cardinals remained. They were held up safely in St. Peters. Blast them, if it weren't for those artifacts, countless blessings, and flowing holy water that man and his birds would be dead by now.

"Ah see their ah commin here." Anderson said from behind Maxwell. The man paid him no mind as he quickly spotted the vehicle containing those that Anderson spoke of.

"You know what to do…" Maxwell said.

"Aye."

"Then see to it." With that, Anderson left the room.

R-O8-FB/

The Hummer crashed threw the ancient wooden doors and entered the headquarters lobby. The inside of the structure resembled a church, a defiled church. Quickly the group piled out, respective weapons drawn and at the ready.

"I'm sure that's going to cost me a few decades in purgatory…" Yumi said as she balanced her Dai-Katana on her shoulders.

"I thought demons couldn't enter churches…" Seras said as the team walked threw the defiled corridors.

"Then explain why you are able to be in here." Heinkel said sharply. She still was uneasy with the new knowledge about the truth behind vampires.

"Heinkel." Nathan said in a warning tone. "But that does raise a question. Section thirteen was designed to keep demons and the undead out. Seras shouldn't have been able to enter, the seals and blessings must have been removed or destroyed."

"Why?" Yumi said uneasily.

"To let us all enter. They're toying with us." Nathan replied. As an after thought he took one of his sword weapons off and handed it to Seras. "You may need this."

At first she was confused then she understood. Her weapons may indeed be powerful, but like all firearms, was only effective as long as the bullets lasted. If Nathan was giving her one of his swords, then he knew that the guns wouldn't see the end of this battle. Great fully she accepted the weapon and put it on. The weapon felt heavy even to her vampirc strength.

"So, to Maxwell's office or to his quarters?" Heinkel said as they continued to walk down the hallway, the blasphemy on the once majestic and holy structure made her sick to her stomach.

"To his office, I doubt that he would be hiding in his room." Nathan said as the group continued down the hallway.

R-O8-FB/

Gunfire and explosives continued to emanate from the train. Wires flew wildly in all directions, there movements nearly to fast for the human eye to keep up with.

"This takes me back to my youth when I fought the Nazi's." Walter exclaimed. Indeed this was truly taking him back; even when he fought against the Valentine brother's ghoul army he didn't break a sweat. But this, he saw no end in sight as he continued to work his dark art.

William continued using his own wires though there weren't as many, only his artificial arm contained the electrical wires, his other hand held onto a classic looking magnum hand gun. 'So this is what life would have been if mom had stayed with dad…'

Father and son continued to stand their ground on top of the roof of the train. The turrets continued to fire there bullets as the men in the cars knew that a fate worse then becoming a ghoul awaited them if they stopped firing. Fear gripped the back of there minds as they slowly watched the ammo slowly disappear. When that happened… the idea of hand-to-hand combat did not excite them much.

R-O8-FB/

The small group encountered some resistance as they proceeded deeper into the building. All of them knew how to get to their target; Seras knew thanks to the link that her and Nathan shared. She briefly wondered if that's how she knew how to handle the sword attached to her wrist with such deadly accuracy.

During the fight she discovered a new love of fighting styles. She would use her sword weapon to distract her enemy and keep it off balance. When the timing was right she would pull Redeemer out to finish the job. Some times the sword would be all that was needed to end her opponent's retched life.

Yumi and Heinkel seemed to be the ones having the most difficulty. Yumi especially, her weapon was simply too large in the enclosed space. She was always cutting into the walls or ceilings when she was trying to strike. Her usual one stroke, one kill technique wasn't working. She was forced to resign herself to stabbing at her opponents. They were usually able to dodge the thrusts but when they came in to make the kill Heinkel would quickly take them down.

Nathan, seemed to be getting agitated as their advances were constantly being impeded by meaningless foot soldiers. "Enough of this."

Calmly, Nathan thumbed a switch causing his sword to retract back into its defensive position. Taking on a strange stance he began to mutter something. Around him waves of heat began to come off him. Suddenly he jumped into the air, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling, landed back on the floor, hit his fists into the floor and sent out waves of blue fire.

The fire passed harmlessly threw the three girls, but were not so gentle with the possessed clones. The fire latched onto there bodies instantly, demonic screams of agony instantly rang through out the floor as the bodies fell to the ground. Almost like an after image, the demons in there true form could be seen, the first now acted like chains and slowly began to drag them under the floor boards. They tried to fight against the fire like chains as they clawed in vain at the floor and walls to keep from being pulled under. A moment later they were gone, piles of ash were all that remained.

"What was that?" Seras asked as Nathan stood back up.

"Call it a field weapon if you like, I sent them back to hell, we shouldn't have any more resistance on this floor." Nathan responded.

"Why not send them into the abyss?" Yumi asked as they continued on.

"I can't open an abyss gate for more than one at a time. All I could do was put them out of this war, they can come back when they find a body unfortunately." Nathan said, he didn't sound pleased with the affects of one of his many weapons.

R-O8-FB/

"They don't give up, do they?" Walter said with another wave of his razor wire, cutting down an several of the clones at once.

"No they don't..." William responded, his own wires dancing threw the massive army. He looked briefly at the army, there was no end. Even if Nathan got to the source, how were they going to send this many back to hell?

The sound in the air changed, one of the guns had gone silent. That could only mean one thing, it had either ran out of ammo or the crew manning it was dead. "Oh that's not good..."

"Indeed. I admit this might be the end for us son." Walter said, a grim smile on his face as he glanced over at William.

"Maybe, in the mean time lets send as many as we can back to hell."

"Indeed."

They continued to on, cutting down any that got within reach of there wires, eventually it got to the point that the enemy had to crawl over their dead to see the train, a moment later they to would be cut down either by gun fire or by razor wire.

R-O8-FB/

"Well, this is new." Heinkel commented. The group stood before several archways, each one leading off somewhere into the darkness.

"So, what do we do now?" Seras asked.

"We could split up." Yumi said.

"Fine, Yumi and Heinkel will take the one on the left. Seras and myself the one on the right."

Yumi and Heinkel quickly departed down the hallway, weapons drawn ready for anything.

"Shall we?" Nathan asked, a familiar grin on his face.

Seras thought for a moment before replying. "No, you go ahead, you know the place better then me."

"As you wish." The two started for the hallway, Nathan in the lead a little, nether noticed that someone was watching them from above. The moment that Nathan stepped into the Hallway a gate came crashing down, separating both Nathan and Seras.

"Okay..." Nathan remarked.

Several other gates came slamming down, blocking all exits, effectively cutting Seras and Nathan off from one and another.

"No problem, I can pass threw them." Seras said coolly. When she tried however, she jumped back in pain.

"What?" Nathan responded.

"That hurt." Seras said as she looked down at her hands, the burn marks began to fade away instantly. She blinked, how could something have burnt her unless. "Dammit, they have silver between the bars."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Nathan responded and he grabbed hold of one of the bars. In a matter of seconds the cold steel turned bright orange as Nathan focused the miniature fire in his palm to incredibly hot temperatures.

Without warning several swords flew past Nathan, some hitting the gate, others passing threw the gaps. "Nay lad, ye will not be doin anythin of the sort."

Nathan turned, the voice all to familiar to him. "I didn't expect you so soon, Anderson."

"Oh come now lad, I taught ye better than that." With that, his body burst into flames and took off down the hall.

"Go, ill be fine!" Seras said before Nathan even turned to resume his work."

"Are you sure?"

"Nathan. Yes I'm sure. Go! I can find my own way out." Seras replied. Nathan gave one final glance down the hallway and back at her.

"GO!" Nathan rand down the hallway, fire erupting from his body, returning to his "natural" form.

R-O8-FB/

Seras stood there for a minute. The link between her and Nathan was strong enough for her to know that he was tempted to turn back still. A few strong pushes from her forced him to continue on his chase. Now that, that was out of the way she began to try to think of a way out. Naturally she could try to turn to mist but this was the Vatican headquarters. She was sure that such things were taken into account. She looked a the sword gauntlet on her arm. She really didn't have any idea out of what type of metal or material the sword was made out of and she doubted that she could hack her way out.

"Think Seras. How would mas... how would Alucard get out of something like this." She said to herself.

"Da monster wouldn have gotten caught, Draculina..."

Seras turned in time that her reflexes took over in time to use the sword to block another pair.

"Ye are quick with the blade, did ye fish food master teach ye that to?" Anderson said, trying to get a rise out of Seras.

"How the bloody hell..."

"Ah now, now. This was sacred grounds. Lets not defile it shall we?" Anderson said as he struck out again, Seras managed to dodge the blades, throwing Anderson off balance, leaving him venerable. In one fluid motion Seras upholstered the Jackal, took aim at Anderson's neck and fired. The bullets screamed pasted him, kissing the side of his neck.

"Nathan just left to chase after you... your one of them."

"Aye you catch on quickly." Anderson replied before charging at her. Seras jumped over the crazed, possessed, copy of Anderson. While she was still in the air she fired several rounds into the copies back, sending it staggering forward.

"Ye will pay for that!" the copy shouted throwing one of the swords down. Raising his hand towards Seras, flames shot out from the palm of the hand towards her. Rolling to the side she managed to dodge the fire. Looking back at the copy she noticed the Tattoo's along his fingers.

"Your just a cheap imitation. The real Anderson wouldn't have missed." That seemed to get to the copy.

"Just hold still ye wench!" The copy shouted as he took aim again and released another spray of fire. Seras grinned, she was getting him angry. One thing Alucard never did was get angry in a fight. She realized awhile ago that was one of the things that made him such a killer. He got under his opponents skin, made them do something stupid. She laughed.

"What's the matter, they forget to add the originals accuracy to that body?" Seras was jumping around cage now, laughing with every step.

"Damn you!" the copy said once again, his anger was raging now.

'Good." Seras thought. Becoming a blur she ran along side the copy and sliced the one arm off before stopping behind him and kicking him forward.

"Nothing but a copy, a shadow." Seras smirked.

"Die!" The copy shouted as he charged, his remaining arm still clutching onto the blade he still held onto. In that moment, her former masters smirk appeared on Seras' face. The outcome of this fight was already decided. Leveling the Jackal, she fired at the arm. The bullet flew straight threw the sword, shattering it as it flew to the hilt of the blade. It continued on, missing the hilt, entering the arm, shattering bone as it traveled up. Before it exited the bullet exploded, right at the shoulder blade.

"You bitch!" They stood face to face now, Seras had the Jackal pointed into the side of the copies neck.

"This was sacred grounds, lets not defile it shall we?" The Jackal barked as the bullet flew from the barrel of the gun and exploded in the neck of the copy. The body slummed to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Pitiful copy." Seras commented, looking down on the remains.

"...aye." As Seras turned to face the source of the voice she felt something enter her chest. All her strength drained out her body instantly, looking down she saw a wooden stake in her chest. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Anderson's crazed smile looking down at her.

Authors note: I am so, so sorry that I waited so long to post this chapter.First the entire filewas corrupted, then college finals, then the file was corrupted again,I revised the chapter several times and thenI got caught up in MXO. I really, really want to finish this story andIintend to.Im breaking from my routine and am going to make one more chapter along with the epilogue. Please R&R.


	9. Final Battle

Order 9: Final Battle

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Vatican City, Section Thirteen headquarters

Heinkel and Yumi ran down the hallway, possessed clones hot on their trail. They had found the bosses personal quarters, nothing there other than the place was completely trashed and the mass of troops waiting for them. About five minutes in they figured out that all the bullets and all of Yumi's sword skill wasn't enough to stop all the troops. Typically the two could take out maybe a battalion of normal humans, but considering that these didn't seem to let pain of the body get to them...

R-O9-FB

The gory hill had grown into a sickening mountain. The weight of the recently dead clones began to crush the bodies of the first that had fallen. A pool of human juice had long formed at the base of the miniature mountain and yet the clones still continued to come for the small group.

A few of the clones had managed to get into the train and took several of the troops before they to were killed. The strike had been brief but had done more damage then merely killing several soldiers. The survivor's morale had taken a strong hit. If only a few of the enemy had managed to come in without them knowing, how long would it be before they were overran by them? Only a few turrets were able to fire now. The rest had either ran out of ammo or had malfunctioned and could no longer fire.

Both Walter and William were starting to show signed of fatigue as they continued to wipe their wires around, decapitating anything that got to close to the train. Walter was pouring streams of sweat from his brow as he tried to keep up with the constant onslaught. For the first time the thought of actually dieing on a mission, the army of the undead, the army of evil actually overpowering him flooded his mind. He had found so much out about his family in the past few days, he was not only a grandfather but also a great grandfather. That seemed to give him strength. To not only be able to possibly see his granddaughter but to be able to see great grandson, to be able to meet the boy that his name had been given to.

The thought of seeing his descendants gave him so much strength that he hardly felt the bullet rip threw his side. Only when he looked down briefly and saw his shirt blooded by his own body did he realize the magnitude of his predicament.

R-O9-FB

Nathan flew threw the hallways, chasing after Anderson, his former mentor. In the back of his mind he still worried about Seras but she had insisted that he go. So now here he was, chasing after a man that had power equal to his own, only by man though, he was the genuine article. It must have been a strange site, seeing two beings of flame flying threw a defiled church. Eventually they arrived in a large auditorium, one of the underground training stadium's that Section thirteen used.

Finally the chase had ended, Anderson turned, his body still in flames towards Nathan. "So lad, ye ready to go see God again?"

"Always am, but not before I send you into the abyss." With that threat, Nathan's right arm changed and turned itself into the "device" that would send the demon within the cloned shell into the abyss.

The clone chuckled. "Ye know, even though Anderson had long sense been dead, ah still have his memories. Ah know wha ye fear, ah know wha makes ye tick."

With that, the two charged at each other, Nathan brought his sword to bear as the clone did the same. The weapons clash resounded in the large space as the two used their fire to push against each other. The fire along their bodies seemed to take on life of its own as it went on to attack the other as the host bodies fought.

The two kicked each other back before charging once again, this time they did not lock with each other but merely ran past, there blades doing damage to the other. "Is tha all ye have boy?"

"No, I have this." With a swift motion Nathan retrieved a large gun from behind, how it remained in its form from the intense heat was not on either's mind. Nathan fired the weapon sending a miniature rocket from its barrel. The recoil sent Nathan flying back several feet as he watched the missile fly across the giant room towards the clone. Before it impacted though the clone dodged it. The missile flew past and crashed into the ground, the result was an explosion that sent the copy flying forward and caused him to lose his concentration, forcing the flames to extinguish.

Nathan threw the gun aside having fired its only projectile. Running over to the still form of Anderson he brought his "device" to bear, ready to grab onto the body and force the demon possessing it into the abyss. As he came within arms length however, the copy sprung to life. In a flash of a second the copy readied his sword and impaled Nathan.

R-O9-FB

Yumi and Heinkel took a few moments of breath. Fortunate for them they knew the headquarters like the back of their hand and were able to eventually lose the troops that were after them though they knew it would not be long before they found them and the chase began anew.

"I¼I was thinking, Nathan said that¼.said that he didn't know how he would¼.how he would defeat all the clones." Heinkel said, still trying to catch her breath.

"I know, what¼ what are you thinking?" Yumi replied.

"Pro¼protocol eighty¼. Eighty seven."

"That would level the entire city Heinkel." Yumi said, her voice only a whisper, either from the fear of being found or the idea of what Heinkel had just thought up.

"We can't let this army get out into the rest of the world."

"What about the Pope? The cardinals?"

"For all we know, the Pope might be one of them as well as any remaining cardinals. Yumi, we have no choice."

Yumi thought about it for a minute. Protocol eighty-seven was meant to keep Vatican City from falling into enemy hands. Be them human, undead, or otherwise. The explosion would start at the center of the city and work its way out, destroying each section of the city in succession. After that, silver dust mixed with holy water would be released from hidden locations on the outside of the city as a mist that would enter the city limits and if any undead remained, would be destroyed by the holy mixture.

"Alright, lets go."

R-O9-FB

The copy laid there, still holding the sword, keeping it in Nathan's chest. A beaming smile on its face, at least for the moment. A low chuckle was coming from the impaled body. "Not a smart one, are you?"

Before the copy could react Nathan brought his hand in front of its face. The screams were completely muffled as fire came forth from Nathan's hand like a rocket. A moment later and it was done, looking down he looked at the sword still buried in his own chest. A few seconds later it glowed red before melting away, the liquid metal dripped to the floor, as if it was natural.

Clap, clap, clap. "Well done Nathan, well done indeed. It is indeed a shame that you died not that long ago, your body would have made an excellent host."

Nathan looked around, there, in the bleachers, Maxwell. He was standing there, his body looked sickly, like it was fighting an infection for longer then any body could hold out. He moved towards him, sword ready on one arm, fire burning at the ready on the other.

"What do you think of my army? It took awhile to grow the husks but it was worth it wouldn't you agree?" Nathan remained silent; he continued his approach towards the man.

"Have you figured out away to destroy them yet Nathan? Do you think you can destroy them? All of them? Have you figured out a way to keep them from leaving the city?" Maxwell taunted. "Even a Phoenix like yourself has limits to how many he can, "deport". Even for someone like you, sent back by God himself, has limits. Are you ready to die again so soon after returning?"

"You think that I fear death for some reason, I'm not afraid of where I'm going, but you should be!" Nathan leapt towards Maxwell, ready to settle this with one strike. Only ten feet were between them now when something rose up in between them, no, not something, someone. Nathan stopped in mid air before falling back to the ground, a low growl escaping from his throat.

"Ah, so there is something that does keep you from giving it your all." Maxwell gloated. Seras floated there, unconscious but still in the way, a wooden steak deep in her chest was easily seen. "What, nothing to say?"

"Well demon I would call you a coward but that's an established fact with you already now isn't it?" Nathan taunted.

Maxwell chuckled at the response. "Funny, well enjoy." With that, Maxwell turned and left, Seras' body slowly floated down to the arena where Nathan stood. He watched as her feet touched down. Her head straightened out as she continued to stand for a moment before her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were pure black as she reached for the stake in her chest and pulled it out. She smiled, her fangs fully extended.

"Oh shi…"

R-O9-FB

Walter continued to fight, despite the extensive blood loss. He had reserved himself with the knowledge that he would die here, but he was determined to be at the back of the line when he died. His vision was starting to get blurry and he felt light headed. To him, things started to slow down and then speed back up as he continued to whip the wire from his gloved hands into the gory mass that had become a hill.

'I wouldn't have it any other way' Walter thought to himself, it might have been strange to most, but he wanted to die doing what he loved for a while now. Fighting the armies of the undead and evil itself.

The few remaining soldiers had joined himself and William on the roof of the train, their expert marksman ship taking down their enemies with a single shot to the head, even then they had to allow their enemy to get close to them, to ensure the one shot one kill ratio.

William couldn't help but smile as he uttered the order to his men, "Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" The irony seemed however, to be lost on his men as they did just that.

Walter could see the darkness at the edge of his vision. It wasn't a question if he would die now, no amount of treatment could save him, but it was a question of when, and how many he took with him.

R-O9-FB

Heinkel and Yumi ran down the hallway. The sound of the possessed clones not that far behind them. They just needed to get to the control room, set the device and figure a way out... assuming one existed for them.

Doors, they weren't that far from the room. Yumi punched in a command code while Henkel turned and opened fire, buying Yumi some time. The door opened with a hiss. Wasting no time, Yumi raced in, Heinkel stepping back in while firing at the same time. Locking and securing the door, the two finally turned and looked at what was in the room.

The device was a huge cylindrical looking device. Wires ran from it to the wall, most likely to the others just like this on threw out the city.

"So..." Heinkel said.

"Yeah..." Yumi replied

"I just didn't see this in my career." Heinkel answered.

"... You saw fighting an army of clones possessed by demons as something in your future but you never saw destroying Vatican city?" Yumi asked in disbelief. Heinkel just gave a look towards Yumi.

"Yeah me neither..." Yumi admitted. There was silence for a minute, and then they broke out in laughter.

"Okay, well now that that's out of our system lets get to work." Heinkel said after catching her breath.

R-O9-FB

Nathan dodged Seras' punch, only to be side swiped by her leg. Flying several feet across Nathan landed hard into the wall, the impact left a crater in the wall. He began to pant from all the fighting, needing the air to sustain his fire. "So, you going to introduce yourself or not?"

Seras just stood their, waiting for the next move, not saying anything. Nathan finally caught his breath, he knew what needed to be done, bringing his right arm to bear, he charged at her.

R-O9-FB

Walter collapsed. His breathing was shallow at best, not existent at worst. He saw his son William; continue to fight against the never-ending swarm with the remaining soldiers. He wished that things had been different, that Williams mother had not left without saying anything about being pregnant. He wished he could see his granddaughter, and his great grandson who bore his name. Things started to slow to a crawl for him as he felt the life drain out of his body. Looking up at the sky he saw the plumes of smoke slowly rise, colored by the flames below. Slowly that to began to fade as well, and then, silence and nothing.

R-O9-FB

"Ten minutes, set."

"Set."

"Auto destruct set for ten minutes." A voice said over the comm. as the two last agents of section thirteen Iscariot destroyed the keyboards, preventing anyone from deactivating the system with command codes. Finally they looked around the room, realizing there was no escape.

"I wonder who would have constructed this room with no way to escape!" Heinkel shouted out in frustration.

"Most likely the same guy that didn't expect the room to be used, or the only way out to be blocked by murderous blood thirsty clones possessed by the forces of darkness." Yumi replied.

Heinkel was about to say something when the reinforced door moaned. Whatever the clones were doing, it was having an affect on the door and might just be able to kick it down. Bringing their weapons to bear, they steeled themselves against what would be their last enemies in this world.

R-O9-FB

Nathan rushed towards Seras, his right arm raised and ready to impale the demon within. Just as he was about to strike, she dodged, jumping up into the air she turned into a swarm of bats. They all descended on Nathan, scratching and biting. Some of them were burnt by the flames along Nathan's arms before combining once again to form Seras right behind Nathan. Grabbing onto him, she began to squeeze, ignoring the pain from the fire.

Nathan felt his power begin to fade; the air was being forced out of him and so the flames that needed to be fed from that air began to die as well. With the last bit of his strength he forced his elbow into her stomach, forcing Seras to release him from her steel hold. Pulling air into his chest he felt the fire along his body grow once again. This wasn't going to be an easy fight to save her, she was a vampire, a former guardian.

Closing his eyes he felt the fire along his body fly off and into random locations, opening his eyes he saw the room in a new way. He could see all the angles, Seras, everything at once. The little flames flew around in random places, making it impossible to extinguish them. Suddenly, several of the little flames swooped down towards Seras, as they flew past they grazed her body, leaving slight burn marks.

In return, she screamed out in anger, the flames continued to dive-bomb her before she too turned into a swarm of bats. The two forces began to engage each other, like some sort of twisted and demented aerial dogfight in the room. The bats attacking the flames while the flames latched onto their attackers, searing them. Finally after the two had fought in this fashion both bat and fire fell to the ground, each side collecting themselves they reformed into their original bodies.

Seras stood there on wobbling legs; the burn marks had already disappeared but left her in a weakened state as she stared down her adversary. Nathan stood there, the fire along his body equal to the flame of a matchstick, even Phoenix's had their limits in fights, and he was vastly approaching them. The thought of what would happen if he reached them entered his mind before he quickly pushed it aside; he had to end this here and now.

With his remaining strength he felt his arm once again become the instrument of sending demons into the abyss. He charged at her and her to him, hidden eyes watched as the two raced towards each other to make the killing blow. They met, Nathan's arm embedded into Seras' chest, and her arm in his. Nathan fought against the pain and the draining sensation as he forced found the demon within her. With the last amount of strength that he had he felt the gate open and the demon being sucked into the abyss.

Both Nathan and Seras fell back onto the floor. Seras was the first to revive. Jumping to her feet she tried to remember how she got here, and why Nathan was laying right next to her with a gaping hole in his chest that was rapidly closing, fire shooting out of the wound. Bending down, she tried to see if he was, well, alive. Not knowing much about how a phoenix would operate her first instinct was to check for a pulse, neither Nathan's wrists or neck gave signs of a beating heart or pulsing blood.

"Nathan?" Seras asked, starting to shake him. Was he dead? She started to shake him more vigorously, only for his shoulder to break off and turn to ash in her hands. Seras shrieked out in horror as Nathan's entire body and cloths turned into a pile of ash. Tears of crimson began to flow from her eyes, losing him once was bad enough, but a second time!

"Self destruct in five minutes." A voice boomed from out of no where. Seras didn't care, this was just to much, if she wasn't dead her heart would have given out on her. "I don't care…."

As she was sulking she didn't see the slight glow coming from the ash, or the body forming back into Nathan. She did, however hear the sharp sound of air being sucked into someone's lungs. Looking up, she saw Nathan standing their, a smirk on his face. He chuckled, "Miss me?"

She was speechless. There he was, standing their like nothing had happened, an all to familiar grin on his face. "Self destruct in three minutes."

"Well, I guess its time that we leave Seras, still have to pick up the others." Nathan said nonchalantly. Taking her hand, both Nathan and Seras disappeared in a fury of fire.

R-O9-FB

The door finally gave way as the clones walked into the room. Heinkel and Yumi held their weapons, ready for the last fight of their lives. The timer counting down, only thirty seconds left and then it would be all over. Just as the clones began to charge a wall of fire separated them from their prey. Without warning the two disappeared from view as well as the wall of fire. The timer read fifteen seconds.

R-O9-FB

William and the remaining soldiers had resorted to using anything they could to keep the clones at bay. That meant using their rifles as clubs or anything else that was effective. Out in the distance they heard the sound of explosions, not a relativity good sign for them whatever the explosions were coming from. The clones were now climbing onto the train car. "Well men, looks like this is it. Don't forget to say four when you hit their heads off!"

Just as the first group of clones set foot on the roof fire appeared out of no where, blocking them from their prey. A column of fire opened up on the center of the car, standing there was Nathan and the others. "Need a lift?"

"No we were just starting to have some fun. Come back in an hour or so." William said as the team of soldiers grabbed Walter. They stood there, no quite sure what to do next before William walked into the column. The rest quickly followed in as it disappeared with the last of the soldiers entering the strange portal.

R-O9-FB

"Five…four….three….two….one." The explosion was instant. The first to go was Iscariot head quarters along with the surrounding area. A moment later the other explosive devices went off, consuming all the clones and city. Unnatural screams would have been heard by anyone listening, as the clones died, the demons being forced from their hosts.

A few beings remained standing as the explosions continued, the fire having no affect on them. Blue jets of color grabbing onto whatever demon they could, sending them into the abyss. They could never hope to catch them all, but at least they would send some into the void.

R-O9-FB

Time Stamp: Present (three hours later)

Location: London, Hellsing manor

Integra sat in her chair, watching the monitor as reports of what seemed to be explosions that destroyed Vatican City. "The first scouting team is going into the city to get a first hand look and to possibly search for survivors. No official word as to the cause of the explosions have been issued but initial findings are leaning to carefully placed explosives…."

Integra turned off the monitor, she had enough, not even her cigar that burned softly in the ashtray was enough to calm her. An entire city destroyed, not sense the dark ages had entire well-populated cities been wiped off the face of the earth in this underground war with the undead and unholy armies. Yes the city was home to a rival organization bent on even killing her, but her mind couldn't help but wonder about all the innocence lost this night.

And what of her team? They had lost communication with them the moment they hit the city limits nearly a day ago. Everything seemed to center around that area, even the Freaks and true undead seemed to have their eyes on Vatican City as evident by the total lack of activity. Integra couldn't help but feel that a turning point had been reached in this war; whichever side the point favored she didn't know.

"Sir Hellsing, a column of fire has just appeared in the rear driveway." The secretary in place of Walter said of the comm.."

"What? Dispatch any troops that we have to its location, the freaks might have decided to take advantage of this time after all." Integra barked into the comm.. Grabbing her pistol from its place she exited her office and headed towards the rear gate. Her cigar still burning in its ashtray, forgotten by its owner.

R-O9-FB

About fifty soldiers in all were already surrounding the strange column when Integra arrived, their weapons all pointed at the strange event. A minute later a group of figures stepped out of the fire, it was the team they sent to Vatican City. Almost instantly the soldiers dropped their weapons and raced to help their wounded comrades.

As medics tended to the wounded Integra approached Nathan and Seras. The only two that looked unharmed. "Mission, complete Sir Integra." Seras said, fatigue in her voice.

Time Stamp: two days later

Location: London, Hellsing manor

"I never really knew my father until recently. I can say though, that I am proud of what he did in his life." William said, his head was bandaged and his organic arm in a sling. He wore formal clothing, long sense soaked by the rain. The entire Hellsing organization stood in the graveyard as the funeral progressed. In all, only one third of the original team made it back.

As everyone went around, saying a few words for Walter Integra fought the tears that threatened to shatter her maiden of steel composer. Walter was among those that didn't come back. When it came time for her to say something, her voice broke. Walter had been practically her father when hers died. She stood in the rain as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground, thankful that the rain hid her tears as they finally fell.

R-O9-FB

"Well then, what do you plan to do now?" Integra asked the two operatives standing in her office.

"William was able to hack the section thirteen computer before we left for the mission. He retrieved a list of all the operatives that were away at the time and their last known location. Nathan has shown how to extract the chip safely and we can the remove the demon ourselves." Yumiko answered.

"Your not planning on resurrecting your organization are you?" Integra asked, malice in her voice to warn them without having to come out right and say anything.

"No, the least we can do is free our brothers and sisters. If they choose to bring Iscariot back, then its their choice, I'm done with this crap." Heinkel said, the signs of exestuation was still on her face, most likely the collective force of being in service of Iscariot all those years.

Sitting back in her chair, Integra let out a breath, this had been an especially difficult time for her. Walter had been like a father, and now he was gone. The mansion felt empty without his presence, the smell of the tea that he would be brewing at this time was painfully absent. But she had to press on. "Alright, you may conduct your operation unhindered by the Hellsing organization. So long as you do not interfere with our affairs."

"Thank you Sir Hellsing." And with that, they turned and left.

As the door closed, she turned her chair to face the window, it was still raining, as if England herself felt the loss of Walter and now wept for her fallen loyal soldier. As she took the time to remember Walter she didn't notice the sound of the office door opening, or the footsteps. It wasn't until the ruffling of papers and the sound of a tray being set down on her desk did she turn to see who had dared to enter her office unannounced. As she turned, steaming tea was poured into a cup and gently placed within arms reach. Instead of shouting at the man she remained silent as William eerily went threw the same paces that his father would do everyday when tea time arrived.

Without a word William finished setting the small meal of sandwiches on her desk and turned to leave, before he closed the door he turned and nodded his head, as if to agree to something unspoken between them, with that, the door closed with a soft click.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Time Stamp: six months later

Location: Unknown.

"Target sighted, three vampires and an Anderson." The soldier reported back from his spot on the roof.

"Roger that, Officer Victoria, your on." The commanding officer ordered.

"Roger, moving in on the targets." Seras faded out from her spot along side the commander; using the power of the shadows her master Alucard had shown her to sneak up on her prey. As she moved closer to her prey she took out the ghouls that patrolled the area one by one. Finally she was in ear shot to hear what they were talking about.

"So you can give us all the blood we want and all we have to do is follow you? Sounds to good to be-" before he could finish his sentence Seras struck. The jackal fired its bullet, severing the vampires head, a second later the body turned to dust. His comrade was able to evade the bullet meant for him, but the third shot ended his unlife. Only the Anderson remained.

"Ah draculina, ye and yor infernal Hellsing is ollways sticking ye head where it doon't belong." He said bringing his swords to bear as Seras stepped out of the shadows. A smile on her face as she glanced behind the Anderson.

"What the.." It said as it turned around in time for jets of fire to grab hold of him. a moment later the Abyss gate opened, sending the demon into the black void. After the gate closed, the clone's body was consumed by the flames to prevent another demon from taking it.

"All targets silenced. Good work people, lets go home." The commander said over the comm..

Nathan looked down at the ash for a moment before kicking it up into the wind, not wanting to be reminded of what it was modeled after. Seras walked over and put her arm over his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"Another day, another dead end." Nathan muttered as the couple walked back to the rest of the troops.

"We will find him Nathan, we'll find Maxwell."

Authors note:

I am sorry that it took so long for me to finish this story up. A combination of things happened, mostly, i couldnt figure out where to go with this and a ton of ideas came to me now that I am at the point of the saga that I orgianlly wanted to be when I started the second story. Mostly, I found it actually hard to write Walters end and had to figure out how William would take his place. As you might have noticed, I'm trying to write how the next generation of Hellsing will come in and i find that just saying a character is dead or its set 80 years into the future to always be annoying. Now, the question on everyones mind. Wheres Alucard and will he be coming back? Answer is, he will be coming back, not going to say when but he will be back. Will Iscariot be back? The organization will not be back. Will Heinkel and Yumiko be back? Maybe, not sure. When will the next story be out? Well, not for a while, one of the major things that are happening is my family and I are moving, so packing up the house has priority. I hope that you have enjoyed the story.


End file.
